Chances
by Kyoko0001
Summary: Eventual KuroFai. Kurogane is fed up with the fact that the mage wont take care of himself, but when someone from Fai's past shows up he is going to stand by him while he takes care of unfinished business. bad summery... kind of AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request that I decided to poste. The first few chapters are already done and I'll continue it if people like it~**

**I do not own Tsubasa**

0o0o0

"Ow ow owww." Fai whined as he held a warm cloth to his eye. It was infected, not that he was ready to admit that.

The blonde was more than a little pissed off at Kurogane still and wasn't going to ask him for help, it was his fault that he was still alive to feel this right now anyways. What had started out as a bit of tenderness three days ago was now a swollen, festering mess.

It was kind of embarrassing…

The ninja had yet to see Fai without his eye patch since he had lost his eye… it was embarrassing. He didn't want anyone to see it, even if it felt like that side of his face had its own heartbeat.

Cleaning it as best he could, Fai bandaged his eye with clean wrappings. He washed the black cloth Clone Syaron had given him in hot water and anti-bacterial soap and hung it up to dry before heading into his room.

Instead of bunking with Kurogane and letting the kids share the other room, Fai and Sakura had started to stay together. It let the mage keep an eye on the princess and stay away from the ninja.

She wasn't in there, she was out at her job, everyone was… it was the middle of the afternoon.

Kurogane made Fai stay home because he still hadn't figured out the depth perception issue, he didn't want him 'hurting himself' by slamming into things or getting ran over by a car. The blonde wasn't helpless… but he had smashed in to things and dropped half of their dishes on the floor.

All he really had to do was cook, clean, and sit around. This world, like all the others, had books. Fai couldn't read any of them though. All he could really do was sit in the windowsill since everything was spotless, and dinner was slow cooking on the stove.

A few hours passes and all Fai did was watch the empty street below and trace raindrops as they slid down the very cold window until the door opened and Kurogane stepped in with Mokono on his shoulder.

"Fai!" the little white creature bonded across the room to crawl into the mages lap and snuggle his stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am silly little mokona." He smile. Since he had become a vampire he hadn't been pretending like he used to, but it was still enough to placate the little white ball of fluff.

Kurogane didn't say anything as he shluffed out of his warm coat and toed off his boots. He hadn't even tried to talk to the blonde in two days.

"How come your eye is bandaged then?"

"Well, I washed my eye patch because it smelled funny. Nothing to worry about." Fai got up from the window sill and carried mokono with him into the kitchen. "Want to help me taste and see if dinner needs sault?"

"yess!"

The mage carefully pulled out the baking dish from the oven. When Sakura had brought home elk from the market, Fai had gotten more than a little excited. Tonight he had prepared a delicacy from his home world.

He had been slow roasting the meat for nearly 12 hours, after it had marinated for six. Fai made fresh Celesian style bread to go with it, along with roasted potatoes and carrots, and an onion soup. For dessert thay were going to have an apple caramel tart. Everything had been made from scratch, and was going to taste just like home.

Not that anyone would know that last bit…

"It smells really good Fai!" Mokono jumped on the counter and went over to sniff the tart that was still cooling.

"It does. I hope everyone really likes it." the blonde set the dish on top of the stove and pulled out the bread and vegetables, walking them over to the counter. Pulling out a serving platter Fai carefully cut along the edge of the tart before flipping it over. He would wait until the kids got home before he actually opened the backing pans. They were better when they rested for a while anyways.

"Mage?" Kurogane called from the back bedroom sounding none too pleased.

"What is it Kurogane?"

"Come here." He sounded closer, like he was standing in the doorway now.

Fai smiled at mokono one more time before leaving the kitchen and heading down the hall. He may be mad at Kurogane, but he wasn't going to be nasty in front of the group's magical little companion. "What do you need? I'm getting dinner ready."

"Kids won't be home for 15 minutes. They stopped by the library." The ninja was sitting on his bed holding his sword. "We have time."

"What do you want?" Fai's tone was harsher and he didn't even bother to hide his displeasure.

"You to drink. You look like shit." He pulled his sword across his wrist so that blood started to pool.

"Thank you but I'm—" as soon as the scent hit his nose Fai's eye changed color and his stomach started to burn. Which was off since he had just feed a week ago…

Kurogane held out his other hand after he set his weapon down and gripped the mages wrist to pull him closer. He was a bit surprised when Fai kneeled down and gripped his wrist, moving so that it was in his own lap before lightly pressing his lips to it.

Fai rested his head in Kurogane's lap while he slowly sucked on the ninja's vein. Much more intimate than any other feeding had been.

It wasn't like the blonde meant too…. He was just very hungry and when he moved to kneel down, he got dizzy. Fai would admit that it felt really good though, kind of like when he was still a child and he would snuggle in Ashura-ou's lap at the breakfast table.

It was comforting.

Like always feeding didn't take very long, and soon enough Fai was lapping at the wound to help speed up the healing process. Being a little more thorough than usual so he could rest his head for a few moments. When he sat up Kurogane gripped his chin.

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know what you talking about Kurogane?" Fai remained on the floor looking up, even as he heard the kids push open the front door.

"You're hot. Like you have a fever."

Fai just remained silent. He wasn't going to admit anything.

"If you're fucking sick just tell me."

Fai still remained silent and when Kurogane was about to start yelling Sakura appeared at the door. "Oh… um sorry if I interrupted…"

"No your fine princess. Dinners done, why don't we all go eat." Fai turned around and slowly stood up. "I made something extra special for you all."

"It smells really good."

The mage looked over his shoulder at Kurogane once he was in the doorway. "Come on Kurogane, before it gets cold."

0o0o0

Ashura felt so very groggy… he wasn't sure what time it was, or even the date for that matter.

Slowly he opened his eyes, which seemed to take an incredible amount of effort, to stare at an odd sight. He was at the bottom of a body of water. Under the influence of a sleeping spell.

It was easy to recognize the strong magic that was woven around him.

Fai's.

0o0o0

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glade that everyone seemed to like the first chapter. Since the second one is already done I decided to post it but you can usually expect updates on Fridays and Mondays from now on.**

**I do not own Tsubasa **

0o0o0

Fai woke up in the middle of the night.

Not because he was having a nightmare, not because they were under attack, not because he was hungry, but because someone was contacting him. Magically.

Chi's voice rang in clear as a bell even with the distance between her and her master. _Fai!_

He knew what this was about… _Hello Chi, how are you._

_Chi is happy! Fai told Chi to tell Fai is Ashura-ou woke up. So Chi is telling Fai that Ashura-ou is awake._

_Thank you Chi. You did very well. _The mage's stomach felt like he just took a plummet off of a cliff…

_Does this mean that Fai will be coming back home?_

_I'm sorry Chi. Not quite yet… what is his majesty doing right now?_ Fai pulled the covers back and got out of bed. Walking down the hall he went to the front door to make sure that it was locked. Not that it would do him much good since locks didn't stop Ashura-ou…

_Ashura-ou is brushing Ashura-ou's hair. Ashura-ou asked Chi if Chi would spend time with Ashura-ou because Ashura-ou is lonely. Chi does not know why Ashura-ou asked Chi but Chi was lonely to._

Double checking the window Fai audibly sighed. _That is good that you and he can spend some time together. How is his mood?_

_Ashura-ou is in a good mood. Ashura-ou is going to read to Chi. Chi was allowed to pick Chi's favorite story book!_

_Well that is very good Chi. _Fai walked back down the hall and checked in on Kurogane and Syaoran to make sure that they were still sleeping soundly, then Sakura.

_Fai? Is Fai mad at Ashura-ou?_

_No. did his majesty ask you if I was upset?_

_Ashura-ou wants to know if Fai is well… but Ashura-ou won't ask because Ashura-ou says that Fai would not want to talk to Ashura-ou anytime soon…. Chi will tell Ashura-ou that Fai is not mad._

Just as Fai triple checked the front door Kurogane placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. "What the hell are you doing mage?"

"Nothing… I just had a bad dream and wanted to make sure the doors were locked." Fai was looking at his feet. He knew that his eye would be glowing blue since the magical connection was still established.

"Yeah. Fucking. Right."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up…"

"Your eye is bleeding."

The blonds hand flung up to his bandaged eye and he immediately winced at the little bit of pressure.

"Why if your eye bleeding?"

Fai didn't have a lie and with chi rambling on in his head about how the king was a good story teller, and the ninja glaring at him, he wasn't going to come up with one anytime soon.

He didn't know what to do.

0o0o0

Kurogane woke up as soon as Fai got out of bed. He could practically hear him shaking as he made his way down the hallway. The ninja heard the doorknob jiggle and the windows locked before the blonde headed back down the hallway and opened his door the slightest bit.

His eyes were damn bright as he looked in for a moment before doing the same to his own room, just standing in the doorway for a bit. Fai sighed and checked the locks again and Kurogane got out of bed to see what the hell was going on.

He didn't mean to make the mage practically jump out of his skin, but he also didn't feel bad. "What the hell are you doing mage."

The first thing he notices was the bloody bandages. "Nothing… I just had a bad dream and wanted to make sure the doors were locked." So that's why the dumb ass was running a fever…

"Yeah. Fucking. Right." His eye was infected.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up…"

"Your eye is bleeding." God was he pissed.

The blonds hand flung up to his bandaged eye and he immediately winced at the little bit of pressure.

"Why if your eye bleeding?"

Kurogane had been fully prepared for a bullshit excuse and the blonde trying to pass it off as nothing being wrong. What he wasn't prepared for was that dear in head lights look turning into the blonde sobbing.

Fai started crying, and not just some sniffling and a few tears. The mage broke down, shoulders shaking as he tried to keep quite. His small hand went from his bandaged eye to cover his mouth and he sank to his knees.

What. The. Fuck.

The ninja kneeled down so that he was level with Fai. He had no idea what the hell to do. At all. Cautiously he extended his hand and placed it on the blondes shoulder only to make him cry louder.

0o0o0

Ashura sat on his bed with Chi curled up next to him. She had fallen asleep half way through his reading of 'the town with no people,' the strange little book Fai had brought back for her from another world, was laying open in his lap.

He could sense that Fai was very far away.

Very far away, and upset by the way his magic was fluctuating.

Probably because he was awake now… which was understandable since the king had gone on a murderous rampage and killed hundreds of his loyal subjects, and Fai was forced to kill him.

Only he hadn't killed him, he had put him to sleep.

For now at least his murderous blood had calmed, and the killing intent subsided. All he was left with was the horrible feeling of guilt, made all the worse because his court welcomed him back with open arms.

Of course they didn't know he was the beast that was striking and destroying the small villages…

He wished Fai would have killed him. He deserved to die. Even now, for the time being at least, he was not a danger to anyone, he should be dead. But asking Fai to kill him was selfish.

Of course, it sort of had to be Fai didn't it…

Ashura hoped that the blonde was doing well, staying warm and eating enough. Hopefully making some friends.

He wanted to go to him so bad, see why his magic was elevated nearly to battle levels. Help him if he could.

But he would probably make it worse.

Perhaps when Fai was calmed he would contact him.

0o0o0


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own tsubasa**

0o0o0

"Don't touch me!" Fai screamed and curled closer to the princess, burying his face in her lap.

Kurogane and Fai had succeeded in waking up the children who were now doing their best to help calm the panicking mage.

"How the hell am I supposed to fix you god damn eye if you don't let me touch you!" the ninja had no fucking clue what to do. Fai was not ok. He wasn't thinking strait, he was crying, he was bleeding, and saying something about making sure Fai was ok.

Which didn't make sense since Fai was Fai. And he was NOT ok.

"Calm down Kurogane… I think he's just confused. You're scaring him." The princess kept her voice quite as she stroked the blonde's hair.

"He's probably delirious with fever because of that infection." He did lower his voice but he didn't think it really mattered because the mage continued crying and scaring the crap out of the children.

The kid was lingering in the entrance of the hallway with Mokona, the same freaked out expression on his face as the princess. She was kneeling on the floor with the blonde in her arms looking like she had just seen someone murdered.

"Just let him calm down. You're probably right but holding him down isn't going to make it any better… maybe we should see if Yuko can help us, give him some medicine or something?"

"Fine… mokona, dial up the witch…" Kurogane felt a bit stupid for not thinking about that himself…

As soon as her face was projected on the wall she yawned, looking rather unconcerned until she saw Fai curled on the floor with Sakura. "My my, what on earth is going on?"

"His eyes infected and he's acting like the sky is fucking falling and won't let me touch him."

"His eye? Well I'm assuming that's just the icing on the cake Kurogane. Fai's having a panic attack, best to just give him some space and let him calm himself down." Her unconcerned tone really pissed him off.

"How do you know he's having a panic attack?" the ninja knew that she knew more than she was letting on as usual.

"Well, call it what you will but doesn't he look awfully panicked? Anyways, I suggest you go into a different room and be quite for a few hours."

"… then what the fuck do we do about his eye."

"I can't tell you that. You know the rules Kurogane." The dimensional witch took a sip of some tea.

"So are you going to tell me what I have to pay or what? I don't have time for your games witch." His eye twitched.

"hm, I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"We got apple-what-ever-the-fuck. That work?"

Yuko nodded and the kid went to get it from the kitchen. Fai had gotten quitter but he was still shaking like a leaf.

As soon as the payment arrived on the other side Yuko answer. "Nothing. You do absolutely nothing about his eye." Then the connection cut.

"I really hate her…"

0o0o0

Fai felt his head pounding before he even opened his eye… he also remembered freeking out on Kurogane… and scaring himself and the children…

God today couldn't get any worse. Ashura awake, an infection from hell, and now they all thought he was a loon… his head was resting in the princess's lap and when he sat up he woke her up as well.

They were on the living room floor. He had made her sleep on the living room floor…

"Fai! Are you ok?" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I freeked out…" the blonde stood up and made his way to the bathroom, his world dotting black when he stood up. He made sure to shut and lock the door behind him before untying the moist bandages.

As he winced he could hear the princess walk back down the hall and tell Kurogane that he was awake, and as he started to dab at the infection and blood that should have been washed out a few hours ago, he heard the ninja knock on his door.

"Oi, mage. Let me in."

"I'm not decent." Looking under the sink he found the first aid kit and pulled it out.

"We both have dicks so why does it matter!"

"Please don't use such vulgar language in front of the children Kurogane, and I don't care if were both boys. I like my privacy, thank you very much." He found a small tube of triple antibiotic ointment and put some on a quetip.

A steam of curses flowed through the closed door and Fai was pretty sure he heard the ninja hit his forehead on it as well. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I told you I had a bad dream. I suppose I wasn't fully awake and I panicked. I'm sorry for troubling you."

Kurogane banged his head again. "What are you saying! God you piss me off to no end mage!"

The blonde didn't answer, instead focusing on not whining out in pain while he wrapped fresh bandaging around his head. When he was done he threw the bloodied cloth in the sink with the anti-bacterial soap before hanging it on the side of the hamper, and put the first aid kit away before opening the door.

Kurogane was right there.

"Excuse me Kurogane." When Fai tried to side step him the ninja grabbed his hand and pinned him to the wall.

"You're going to tell me what the fuck is going on. Now."

"Kurogane, you turned me into a vampire so you might want to let go before I make you." Fai smiled as pleasantly as he could manage with his head still throbbing the way it was. When the ninja's grip didn't relent Fai used his vampire strength and pushed him slowly off.

0o0o0

Ashura was more than a little happy when everyone gave him room to breathe. Apparently Fai had explained to everyone that he had to be put him in a sleeping state to help him recover from a deadly virus.

A bad lie but it had done the trick.

Everyone was fretting about him, wondering every ten minutes if he required anything. They were rejoicing. Rejoicing that he was alive and well. Throwing festivals and dinners.

It was nice, a reminder of when everything was still good. But Fai wasn't here… and he didn't deserve there good graces…

Slowly he wondered the rows and rows of books, looking for anything to keep his mind off the blonde who's magic was still fluctuating wildly.

He wanted to go to him so, so bad. He wanted to apologize for putting him threw all of that, for not telling him it was going to happen. He wanted to sleep next to him again, to smell his fruity hair, and see him smile because they were going to be having strawberry short cake for dessert.

He had never missed anything so much in his entire life.

But he couldn't just leave, as king he couldn't unless it was an emergency.

Ashura wondered what Fai was doing in a world so far away… was he hiding? Did he think he was going to be hunted down like an animal?

Against his better judgment Ashura took a seat and concentrated on Fai's magic. His message was simple. _Do you wish to be left alone?_

_0o0o0_

**please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Tsubasa **

0o0o0

Fai was in the middle of washing the dishes when the message came in.

_Do you wish to be left alone?_

His majesties deep voice was relaxed, sorrowful, and reminded Fai of exactly how afraid of him he was, and how much he missed him. He dropped the dish in his hands and didn't even notice as it shattered because his mind started racing and he felt the panic bubbling up again. What was he going to do?

_How do you fair your majesty?_

He shouldn't have answered… god he should have ignored it. He was Evil. He had killed hundreds of innocent people. Of course, what was stopping him from coming and killing Kurogane and the kids if he got mad because he was ignored…

Fai didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do.

Ashura-ou had taken him in and fed and clothed him. Given his brother a safe place to rest. Taught him to defend himself. He deserved an answer right? Right!?

_I am well. I have missed hearing you, I saw you in my dreams but it is not the same as you know._

"Fai!" Kurogane shook his shoulder and brought his attention back. "You're bleeding all over the god damn place."

It took a second for what the ninja had said to register, and another before he could come up with a lie. "I thought the counter was closer than it really was." The blonde looked at his feet and tried to think about what he was going to say back to Ashura-ou.

Should he ignore him now? Didn't he owe the king an answer? Would he be mad if the blonde didn't?

"Doesn't that hurt?" the blonde didn't hear a word Kurogane said.

_I have missed you as well Ashura-ou. I don't sleep as well when I am not with you._

Why did he say that? He should have said that… then again, he had never lied to his king before. Would he know he lied if he had said that he didn't miss him?

"Fai?" the ninja shook his shoulder again. "Come on, your burning up and you can't even focus on what I'm saying." The mage let Kurogane lead him over to one of the dinner table chairs, and sat with no protest.

_What have you been up to? Your magic's fluctuating like something is wrong? I will cause you no harm if that is what concerns you._

Thank god… But how good could a murders word be?

Wait… Fai should know since he was one…

_I am afraid that—_

"Ow! What are you doi—"' Fai looked down at Kurogane to see that he had just pulled a rather large shard of glass out of his foot.

"You're going to need stiches dumb ass. Where have you been for the last five minutes?"

_Fai? You are afraid that?_

"That hurts! Quit being so rough!"

_Fai? Are you alright?_

"It's gonna hurt. Now hold still before I stich where I'm not supposed to."

_Fai?_

0o0o0

Ashura stood and started pacing.

Fai had to be hurt, or sick, or maimed, or bleeding, or dying, and he needed Ashura. And he needed him now.

What if he just got knocked out? Or if he had passed out because he was sick?

What would Ashura do if Fai died?

Surly this was enough to warrant him world walking! But he couldn't go alone, if Fai was hurt he was going to need medical attention. The king would have to bring a healing mage with him.

He wasted no time in summoning the entirety of the court mages to meet in his office. He needed to get this taken care of as soon as possible.

0o0o0

"It was just an accident Kurogane!"

"And you zoning was an accident too. I'm telling you that infections worse than you think!" the ninja had Fai backed up into a corner. He was going to get a look at that eye one way or another.

"I'm taking care of it!"

"No you're not!" just as Kurogane was about to reach for Fai's arm he heard an odd noise and turned around to see that people had appeared in their living room.

"Ashura-ou?" Fai looked like he was about to pee his pants as he locked eyes with a man with long black hair wearing cloths similar to the ones Fai usually wore. Warm and fancy.

Kurogane felt himself thrown back against the far wall even though no one touched him.

The man walked over and cupped Fai's face in his hands. "What's happened to you child?"

"I order you to release that man. He had done nothing wrong and is not to be harmed!" Fai barked at the men who were holding their staffs toward the ninja. Slowly they lowered him to his feet. "I am alright my king. Please do not worry, it's really not as bad as it looks."

The blondes tone was instantly softer, submissive as he addressed the man looking at him with concerned eyes. Kurogane had no idea what the hell was going on but apparently Fai knew these people.

"You would lie to your king? I can smell the blood and sense you're magic. For skin feels like it is on fire."

The ninja saw Fai look at his feet. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack, what little color that had been in his face had drained and he was obviously shaking.

This must be the man Fai had been fleeing from.

"Let me reface my answer. I will live." The ninja wasn't sure if he should step in and do something or not. He watched the two stair stare at each other for a moment. Worried gold, meeting nervous blue. "Please do not waist worry one me your majesty."

"I all ways, and will all ways worry about you child."

"Is someone going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Kurogane's voice caught every ones attention.

"This is the good king Ashura-ou." Fai stepped to the side putting a bit of distance between him and there visitors. "I suppose he was worried about me so came to check on me. He is the leader of Cel—"

"That's not what I meant mage and you know it. Why the hell do you look like you're terrified of him? You know I can probably take care of—"

"It wouldn't be wise to continue speaking. There are lot of very powerful 'mages' in this room Kurogane, and you only have one sword." Fai looked over his shoulder to the group of five men in the living room. "They should probably be leaving soon anyway. It's not good for a king to be away from his kingdom to long after all."

"You must return with us." Ashura took a step closer to Fai, crossing the little bit of distance the blonde had managed to create. His tone implied that it was more of an order then a suggestion.

"Not yet. After we are done in this world we will come back to Celes to visit and collect a few things." Fai was again choosing to focus on the floor as he spoke. His voice was soft, but firm.

He didn't flinch the second time Ashura touched him. Running a hand through his blonde hair the man smiled softly. "You are so grown up… at least allow the medic to heal you wounds child." It was kind of surprising that they guy was ok with that. Weren't kings supposed to be demanding?

Wasn't he supposed to be scary?

Kurogane had fully expected the blonde to refuse and was surprised when he sat on the edge of the window sill and allowed one of them to check out his foot. He let his king continue to run his hand though his blonde hair all the while he was treated and Kurogane was pretty sure after a minute or so he was leaning into the touch.

"This is the longest you have had it since you were still very small." The man who called himself Ashura mused.

"I have been too busy to get it cut with all that's been going on. I kind of like it like this though." He gave a subtle smile at no one imparticular. "But it looks very girly if it's not pulled back."

"I can imagine. The way you wear it makes you look very mature." The blonde winced a bit after the glowing spell runes the man had drawn absorbed into his skin of his foot.

Kurogane didn't like this one god damn bit. How the hell can the blonde be scared to death, then snuggling with the guy?

0o0o0

As soon as Ashura and the court mages left after about an hour Fai all but collapsed on to the couch, curling to his side he sighed.

"Why didn't you let them look at your eye?" the ninja sat on the other end not really expecting to get an answer.

"I was a little preoccupied. Besides, healing is a very draining task."

"So what the hell was that? And why were you scared of that guy?"

"He woke up. The spell is designed to keep anyone with a dark heart permanently sealed." Fai reached up and untied the red ribbon he was using to keep his hair out of his face out, and started to run his hands through it.

"So what? He's not evil anymore or something?"

"I don't know… that's why I…" a tear rolled down the mages cheek. "I was so scared. I didn't want him to hurt any of you… but he seemed better… so…"

The ninja really hadn't expected to get an honest answer so wasn't quite sure what he should do, especially since Fai was still mad at him. "I think I could take him."

The blonde snorted. "…yeah… somehow I don't thing that would work out very well…I think I'm going to go take a nap."

Kurogane caught Fai's gaze and noticed that his eye had flickered to gold. "Do you need to drink?"

"No."

"Your eye's gold."

0o0o0


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five already... well who would have thought. thank you to every one who as reviewed and I'll continue this story until its over or people are sick of it.**

**I don't own Tsubasa.**

0o0o0

When the kids got home a few hours later Kurogane ordered some take out because he couldn't cook, Fai was sick, and the princess was tired.

"Whys there blood and glass all over the kitchen floor?" Sakura was standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking at the ninja.

"The damn Mage dropped a plate on his foot. I made him go lay down and forgot about the mess. I'll clean it in a sec." Kurogane felt kind of like a house wife today, making sure there was food, cleaning, and patching people up. It was weird.

He carefully picked up the glass and mopped up the blood before he let the princess get the plates out of the cabinet for dinner. Just as she finished setting the table the doorbell rang and Kurogane paid the delivery girl before setting the bags on the table and heading back to Fai's room to wake him up to eat.

It had been nearly five hours since there horde of visitors zapped themselves home and the mage laid down, and he hadn't eaten at all today. Knocking lightly the ninja pushed the door open to find the blonde curled on his side on top of the covers.

"Oi, mage. You gotta come eat."

Fai didn't respond so Kurogane came over and kneeled next to the bed and nudged his shoulder. His single gold eye opened and lazily. "We got take out, you need to come eat."

Very slowly the mage sat up and ran a hand though his hair that was still down loose. He really did look like a girl when it was down. "I have to go to the bathroom first… you guys start without me."

"Your eyes still gold." The ninja watched his stand just as slowly as he sat up before carefully making his way to the door."

"I'll drink when the kids are asleep." he closed the bathroom door and Kurogane went down into the living room. "Fai'll be out in a minute."

0o0o0

Fai slowly peeled the bandages of his face and didn't care that he whined like a kicked puppy. It hurt.

He was really glad that Ashura hadn't noticed it… or that his magic was halved. Kurogane hadn't tattled on him ether… which was good.

Running the water as hot as it would go he got to cleaning his face. He was happy that he had told the ninja that he was worried about their safety, he didn't know if Ashura was safe to be around or not. He wanted to be honest with them but the king wasn't the easiest subject to bring up.

The fact that he was awake was puzzling… but not totally unexpected.

Of course, since Ashura-ou already knew where he was he didn't really have to restrict his use of magic anymore. He had known for a long time that the seal the king had given him stopped him from growing stronger, but since his magic was only half the strength it had been he wasn't too concerned.

It was bad to be too powerful.

Drawing a few runes with his fingers he closed his eye as he cast a cooling spell on himself. It felt amazing to use his magic after so long, and to have instant relief from his fever. He took his body temperature down far enough that the bacteria would have a hard time surviving in his body.

He would rather been to cold then to hot any day.

Rewrapping his eye again he pulled his hair back out of his face and tied it in a low ponytail before throwing everything away and heading down the hall. Kurogane had already dished him up, putting more than enough food on his plate.

He smiled pleasantly at them all as he sat down in his usual spot. "This looks yummy."

"Is it true that some people from your dimension came to see you today Fai?" the princess asked him as soon as he picked up his fork.

"Yes." Stupid tattle tale ninja….

"Why?"

"They were worried about me."

"Why were they worried?"

Fai looked up from his food and gave her the best smile he could manage. "It's kind of complicated, but after this world I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind stopping by Celes. There are some things I need to handle, but there is a feather there so… well we would end up there eventually."

They all seemed surprised, but after all Fai was travelling so that he wouldn't have to return there.

"I can go alone if you want though."

"No, we wouldn't let you go by yourself. It's just that you didn't want to go back there." Sakura had taken to pushing her food around on her plate.

"It's time to finish some unfinished buissness."

0o0o0

Kurogane was surprised that after the kids went to bed Fai approached him. The blonde had changed into his favorite pair of pajamas and changed the bandages on his face again. He didn't say anything as he sat on the couch and pulled his feet up and started watching the news with the ninja.

The fact that he was willing to feed was proof enough of how sick he was.

Turning off the TV he grabbed his katana and slid it over the still healing cut he made last time. Usually Fai feed once every two weeks, waiting until he was weak with hunger. He still needed normal food so it wasn't like he was actually starving, but it was like just eating nothing but bread for a normal person. Eventually you needed some vitamins.

Because his body was trying to heal its self he needed it more than usual.

Kurogane was the one to shift closer to the blonde. Moving so that there thighs were touching he wrapped his arm around Fai's shoulder and held his wrist in front of his face. He was surprised when he received no protest, instead Fai just gripped the back of the ninja's wrist and brought it to his lips.

Fai's skin wasn't hot like it had been before which was a good sign. He drank with slow strong pulls and ended up relaxing and leaning on the ninja's shoulder after a few moments. It felt nice to not have Fai avoiding him, or running whenever he was close.

He didn't take very much blood, about half the amount he usually did before his grip loosened and Kurogane could pull his arm away. The bleeding had stopped already so he didn't bother to move it away. The mage was still leaning against him, his body was completely relaxed.

He couldn't have fallen asleep. Right?

A few more moments passed and Fai still hadn't moved and the ninja didn't know what to do. What if he woke him up? Would the blonde get mad at him?

Kurogane held still and tried not to fidget… maybe he wouldn't do anything…

It wasn't like Fai was being an inconvenience to him… he could still watch the news…

0o0o0

Ashura was still worried when he got home. He had always believed that Fai would be able to take care of himself because he has so strong. Who could touch someone who had the power to level mountains at a whim?

Of course his magic was halved now, and even halved Ashura had not triggered his curse.

His poor eye… it must have been incredibly painful. It was extremely surprising that he hadn't died from it, if not from blood loss, then from losing half of his life force surly would have been enough to take kill him.

But then again, Fai was a survivor wasn't he. He would be ok.

And he would be coming home soon, then Ashura would make sure that he was fully examined and any wounds would be healed. He would also make sure that the blonde got to eat as many of his favorite sweets as he wanted to, and have plenty of wine for he and his friends. Whoever they were.

Ashura hoped that those people had become Fai's friends who could help him out. Things were going to get complicated.

The man they had been there with the blonde had been a shady character, but he had really seemed to care about Fai's safety. He even looked a bit jealous when Ashura had been stroking his adopted sons hair… of course it wouldn't be all that surprising to hear that Fai had taken him on as a lover.

He seemed like the blonds type at least.

Not that it really mattered ether way, but Ciel, still was pinning after Fai and was incredibly hurt that he had just up and left...

Ashura was on his way to one of the many meeting rooms to make every one aware that a festival was going to be thrown if Fai's honor when he returned. His staff was just going to love that they had to plan this without knowing the exact date the head of the court mages would be returning, or with how many people.

0o0o0

Sakura came down the hallway to find Kurogane and Fai had both fallen asleep on the couch. She didn't think she had ever seen them sit so closely before and she couldn't help but smile.

The last few months had been rough on all of them, but she had really missed Fai and Kurogane being able to be in the same room with each other without.

Walking back down the hall she pulled the blanket off of Fai's bed and wrapped it around both of them before turning off the tv. She got her glass of water that she had originally come out for and went back to bed.

0o0o0

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews. After this story is finished up I'm going to start another KuroFai story so be looking out for it. I came up with a few really good ideas over the last few days of being cooped up with a cold and I plan to put them on paper~**

**I do not Tsubasa.**

0o0o0

Fai woke up warm and comfortable. His face still hurt like a bitch, and he could feel that the skin under the bandages were damp with blood and infection, but he was so warm and comfortable that he was completely fine with ignoring it for another hour.

It had been such a long time since he had been able to sleep that soundly. Since before… before Ashura-ou was revealed as the beast…

The king was awake… right…

So much for sleeping…

Opening his eyes, Fai was a bit surprised to see that he was on the very uncomfortable living room couch snuggled up to Kurogane.

How exactly had that happened?

He shifted the slightest bit causing the ninja to wake up as well and sigh. "Fucking piece of his shit couch making my back hurt, and my ass numb." He hadn't seemed too notice that Fai was using his chest as a pillow, or that his arm was wrapped around him holding him in place.

The blonde closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Part of him was hoping that Kurogane would get up and leave without saying anything, and the other part of his wanted to cuddle a bit longer. He didn't really care ether way as long as he didn't have to deal with the awkward conversation.

Fai really didn't like awkward situations at all, and it had already been awkward enough this week with his crying episode.

Kurogane finally seemed to notice him and he felt the arm around him tighten. The ninja brought his other hand to the blonde's forehead before shaking his shoulder slightly to wake him up. So much for avoiding this…

Fai opened his eye to meet Kurogane's red stair. "You got a pretty high fever."

Reluctantly the mage wiggled out of his grip and stood up slowly ignoring his dotted vision he faked a half asleep expression and went back to the bathroom. His cooling spell had worn off, and with the way he felt like he was freezing, he no doubt had a high fever like Kurogane had said.

At least the ninja hadn't fallowed him or anything.

Fai made sure to lock the door before peeling the bandages off his face and tossing them in the trash. It still hurt really bad but at least it hadn't gotten any worse since yesterday. Feeding had helped. He assumed that if he kick started his vampire immune system by feeding on a regular basis then it would take care of his eye like it had the first time.

He had noticed that he was always the strongest, and his senses that sharpest right after he fed, and they gradually dulled until the next time he took blood. He had been told that three times a week was a good way to space out his feeding so that Kurogane didn't get dizzy, but he had been drinking every other week since he was transformed.

He really just hoped that this resolved its self… he didn't like feeding so often.

Once he had cleaned and wrapped his eye again the mage went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

0o0o0

Kurogane had to go search for the feather today. Syaoran was pretty sure that he had figured out where it was, and it wasn't like anyone had ahold of it. It was supposedly in the middle of the forest that surrounded the town.

Of course, the forest was supposedly haunted so he was hoping to work up a bit of a sweat by fighting whatever monsters there were. Sakura was going to stay in the apartment with the mage and make sure that he rested and didn't carelessly injure himself again.

She wanted to help with finding her feather, but she was just as concerned about the blonde's recent behavior, so it had been easy enough to convince her to stay.

Fai was in the kitchen cooking, insisting that he was all right, but the ninja knew that he was burning up. It was getting harder and harder to fallow the witches' stupid advice at this point. He was pretty sure that Fai would rather die than have someone treat his eye.

For what every reason he was sensitive about his injury.

Which made no sense. It wasn't like they all hadn't been there and didn't know he was actually missing and eye. So what was the big deal?

Stupid mage… he was almost as bad as a woman.

Just as Kurogane walked into the kitchen, Fai finished making breakfast and served it up family style at the table which the kids and Mokona were already sitting at. Scrambled eggs, sasuage, and two kinds of muffins. Chocolate, and plain because Kurogane didn't like chocolate.

They all ate quietly as they did most mornings. It was still early, the sun having yet to rise and caffeine not kicking in yet.

Fai ate a muffin and nibbled on a bit of eggs before he seemed to get distracted by nothing in particular.

0o0o0

Ashura was a bit surprised when he woke up to Fai's soft voice in his head asking if he was busy.

_Whats on your mind child? _He didn't bother getting out of bed, it was still early and he could lounge about if he truly wanted to

_Are you still 'sick' my king?_

_At the moment it doesn't appear so. I am assuming it is only a matter of time before it returns however._ Ashura had known that it was only a matter of time before this topic was addressed. He knew that the blonde was scared of him… which hurt but then again he had kind of scared the hell out of him.

_For now everyone is in no danger?_

_Correct._

_I am a little nervous to come home to be truthful… has a lot changed?_ Ashura couldn't help but smile. He had really missed Fai, how shy he was, and all the happiness be brought with him.

_Not really. It's still cold and snowy, the food tastes the same, and there's plenty of gossip going around about everyone._

_What time of year is it? With the difference between time flow in all the dimensions I've been to its impossible to keep track._

_It's almost time for the winter festival. Assuming you arrive soon you'll be just in time to partake in the festivities. It will be nice to spend one more holiday with you child. _Ashura was fully prepared for Fai to kill him, and had been for a while. He deserved to die, his life was not worth every one in the kingdoms.

He was also aware about how selfish it was to ask his adoptive son to be the one to snuff out his life. But what could he really do with the way life had played out? He had spent nearly two hundred years trying to find a way around the curses.

Fai was silent for a moment. _I have some things to attend to my king. I will finish up quickly and hurry home. _He didn't wait for a reply before cutting the magical connection. Picking up his plate he put it in the sink.

He hoped that no one noticed that his a single tear had slid down his face.

He really didn't want to do this.

"Shouldn't you too get going? It's supposed to rain this afternoon and we wouldn't want you to getting sick." Fai turned around and smiled softly at them.

The mage watched both of them bundle up before leaving to go look for the princesses feather, leaving he, Sakura, and Mokono alone for the after noon. His head was pounding and he was really tired.

He knew that Sakura wouldn't pester him if he told her that he simply wanted to lay down. She was a good girl and hopefully wouldn't tell Kurogane that he had slept all day.

0o0o0

After four hours of searching, Kurogane was feeling pretty stupid for making the manjuu stay home… he had anticipated a fight and figured it would be easier if he didn't have to worry about the white fluff ball, but the forest was a big place with plenty of hiding places for a little feather.

Of course, he did get to kill his fair share of monsters and work off some steam so it was ok.

He hadn't realized how pissed off he was by this whole situation with Fai… of course he had never been very good with the whole feelings shindig, he always thought better after a battle.

He figured out that he was worried sick.

Worried because the mage didn't seem to care about the fact that an infection like that could kill him… but the dumbass wanted to die didn't he, the ninja had known this for a while.

Part of him regretted saving his sorry ass for as much flack as he was getting from the blonde for it now, but what they hell would he have done with a crying princess and a sad pork bun? He needed Fai. They all did.

He may be as annoying as hell, but they needed him big time.

Aside from the fact that he was the only one who could really cook, (Sakura had learned a little but mainly how to make sweets, and Kurogane knew how to cook meat over a fire outside, but not how to use a stove.) he was the one that understood every one and their needs.

He got how Sakura felt now after acid Tokyo. He knew how much Syaoran loved the princess and how so much love could be blinding. He got Kurogane. The ninja didn't know what exactly it was the mage got about him, but it had to be something with how good he was at pushing buttons.

No one really got what Fai needed though. His whole need to make everyone happy and comfortable when he wasn't happy himself didn't make sense to any of them.

The ninja kind of got the feeling that he was scared.

Probably of that weird king guy but Fai had agreed to go back home…

The stupid mage just didn't make any sense….

0o0o0


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your support **

**I do not own Tsubasa **

0o0o0

Kurogane walked in the front door and shluffed out of his winter cloths before heading into the kitchen where Sakura and mokono were sipping tea. The oven was on and the ninja could smell something cooking. "'s Mage sleeping?"

"He's been asleep all day. I'm really worried about him… he's been tossing and turning and—will you check on him for me?" Sakura and Fai had gotten extremely close recently, so she was probably as upset about the whole situation as he was.

"Yeah."

Kurogane didn't bother knocking before he pushed Fai's door open to find him curled up in a little ball on the bed with the covers pulled over his head. "Oi. How do you feel?"

The bundle of blankets shifted around until the mage managed to find one of the edges and pop his head out. "How did feather hunting go?"

"Answer my question." He was not in the mood for games. He could see where the blood was starting to seep through the bandages so he knew Fai wasn't miraculously better.

"It depends on your answer to mine." The blonde yawned before slowly crawling out of his little den, setting his feet on the floor.

"What the fuck does that mean."

"I have to go to a doctor… sooner is better than later." Slowly Fai stood up, bracing a hand on the wall for support.

"Then we'll take you to one. In the meantime let me ta—"

"That won't be necessary. You can't do anything for it and the doctors in my country will heal it with magic." God he pissed Kurogane off.

"So then how come you can't heal it yourself? Thought you're a mage."

"I can't. My magic can only destroy." Fai walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The ninja could hear the lock click before he got across the room to grip the handle.

Stupid. Fucking. Mage.

"So what, you're just going to leave it alone till we finish up hear and leave? How the hell do you know were even going to land in your world next?" Kurogane yelled though the thin door. He _could_ break it easily if he wanted to… but Fai would hate him even more for it…

"I'll take us there myself. Stop shouting, you're making my headache worse."

"Are you telling me you can move dimensions all by yourself?"

"Yes, and before you ask I didn't want to use my own magic because I didn't want Ashura-ou to find me. But he did so it doesn't matter anymore." Kurogane heard the mage curse softly on the other side of the door and whine a bit.

"I could do that for you and I bet it would hurt less since my hands aren't shaking."

"Go away." He heard the mage whine again and whisper a few more curses.

He didn't want to go away. Kurogane wanted the stupid mage to feel better.

Which was stupid.

God was he pissed!

0o0o0

After dinner Fai spent the rest of the night with the princess until she fell asleep, he thought it would be a good time to take a hot bath.

No. A hot bubble bath.

Just as he had gotten relaxed there was a knock on the door. "I gotta piss."

"Then come in and pee." Fai sighed and sunk a little deeper into the water making it so that only his knees and shoulders were exposed to the cold air when the ninja pushed the door open.

Fai was actually not an overly shy person and didn't really care if Kurogane saw him naked or not. Like the ninja had said the other day, they were both boys after all. So after Kurogane peed and washed his hands, the blonde didn't care when he brushed his teeth, he leaned against the counter and stared at him.

"You look like a chick."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Fai had assumed as much since he had such a feminine face, long hair that was overly soft clipped up out of the water, added to the fact that the bubbles affectively hid ever trace that he was actually a boy.

"observation." The ninja continued to brushing his teeth and the mage closed his eyes and tried to relax. "So," Kurogane turned around and spit. "Were taking the manjuu with us tomorrow since we cleared out a lot of the monsters today. Hopefully we'll have our hands on the feathers by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Don't feel the need to rush yourselves."

"Thought you needed a doctor."

"Doesn't mean I want to."

0o0o0

Fai was in the middle of a night mare when his dream suddenly dissolved into a spring meadow that Ashura-ou was standing, sad smile adorning his features.

"I figured you wouldn't mind and interruption since it didn't seem to be a very good dream child." The king was dream walking again. A good sign since when 'the illness' set in, he had almost lost that ability completely.

Maybe he really was cured.

Temporarily at least.

"I don't mind at all my king. It been a few years since we have been able to talk in my dreams like this." Fai had no trouble at all flashing a smile for his king. In the end he would do anything this man told him to. He owned him his life.

"I have missed it as well. Why don't we sit and you can tell me all about your travels. I could use an entertaining tail after the book I just read Chii. She is a strange little thing isn't she." Ashura gracefully sat in a soft patch of grace, gathering his robs around himself.

The blonde walked across the grassy field and sat down next to his king "She is. I would have bought her a few more books but surprisingly we haven't come across a world with the same written language as Celes."

"We? You are traveling with a group I am assuming." Ashura knew there was at least one other person, hopefully a friend. He would feel so much better leaving this world if he knew the blonde had friends supporting him.

"They are some pretty amazing people. There are all so strong."

Ashura watched as Fai started to pick at the grass. He knew that if he was silent long enough that Fai would talk. "There are four of us, well five when you count Mokona, but he's not a human. Sakura is a princess from a country called Clow, and all of her memories were scattered across the different dimensions. That's why she and Syaoran are travelling, so they can get them all back…

"And Syaoran. He loved her so much you can feel it in the air when there around each other. Well, you could… things have been weird after… well it's a long story..."

"We have time. I would love to hear about anything you are willing to share."

"We landed in a place called acid Tokyo and things haven't been the same since. We were all really close but now it's weird… I didn't mean to get close to them… I don't think any of us meant to get close to each other, but then all of this stuff happened and it hurt because we all cared too much… I guess I'm not making any sense..."

"Was someone injured?" Ashura watched Fai's hands freeze in the middle tearing little pieces of grace off of a larger blade. he had always been all over the place when it came to recapping events, so the king had gotten apt at figuring out what he wanted to know through questions.

"Kurogane saved me. I should be dead but he… he and Sakura saved me."

"Was Kurogane the one with you when I checked up on you?" Fai started to tare the piece of grass apart again.

"Yeah…" it took Fai almost five minutes to continue. "He paid the dimensional witch a heavy price to save me… and I got mad at him because I wasn't worth it… and now were fighting." Fai sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Why don't you apologize? You have always been rather diplomatic when it came to disagreements."

"Because if he's mad at me too he won't do something like that again if I get hurt like that because you don't ruin your life to save someone you hate."

Ashura shook his head. Of course that would be how Fai would react when someone proved their love for him… "You are worth more to people then you think child. You probably have become important to your companions like you have to me."

A silence fell between the two for a few minutes.

"Do you remember when I will still new to Celes and just settling into Luvel… and those strange people showed up? You told me that they were Vampires… when we were in acid Tokyo we ran into two of them and Kurogane had them turn me into one of them so I wouldn't die from my injury." The blonde started picking at the grace again waiting for the king to collect his thoughts.

Those 'strange people that showed up' had attacked the castle and killed almost 20 people before they had been taken down by the court mages… they had been terrifyingly strong and had practically ripped members of the court apart.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah… that's what I thought at first but then it sunk in and I got really mad at him… but the worst part is that he is the only that I can… well… you know." Fai sighed again.

"I do not know."

"The price he paid is that I can only drink from him… his blood…"

Another silence fell between them.

"I can understand why you are upset… that is… not a way any one should live, but I am happy that you are here with us today." Ashura wasn't surprised when Fai shifted closer to him, leaning his head on his king's shoulder.

"I appreciate all that he does for me… but I feel guilty because now I'm just a burden, but he doesn't understand—"

Ashura wrapped his arm around the blondes shoulder, he knew that he was crying even though he was silent.

He was trembling.

Fai really must like this Kurogane character.

0o0o0


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Tsubasa**

0o0o0

"Oooooow." Fai slowly peeled the bandage of his face before throwing it in the waste basket. He liked it better when it wasn't all dry and crusty…

It had been extremely nice to talk with Ashura because he never had to hide anything. The king knew what kind of person he was, and all of his faults, and understood his way of thinking. Even if he was insane now.

Or at least… was insane…

The blonde poured some disinfectant on a cloth and pressed it to his eye. Sighing he looked in the mirror as he held the cloth to his face glaring at his again gold eye. Even though he had just fed the other night he felt like he hadn't had anything to eat in over a week.

Probably because his eye had seemingly gotten the slightest bit better. It still hurt, but it wasn't oozing as much.

Fai applied clean bandaging and cleaned everything up before heading down the hall. Kurogane had just woken up and was sitting half asleep on the couch, still in his pajamas with mokono snoozing in his lap.

Cute.

The mage went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker before pulled some eggs out of the fridge and lighting the stove. Getting a pan out from the cabinet he ignored how dizzy he got when he stood back up and got busy making omelets for the ninja and Syaoran, and cheesy eggs for Sakura and mokono.

It didn't take very long for people to slowly file in and sit down at the small table. Fai brought the ninja over a cup of black coffee, and brought two with more cream and sugar then coffee for the kids, before setting down breakfast.

The blonde didn't particularly like coffee, or eggs for that matter so he was eating one of the left over muffins and drinking coco. Fai didn't like how Kurogane was glaring at him, or the princess's worried stair…

It wasn't like he was dying. He was taking care of things… kinda…

"So, where about are you going to be searching to day?" the blonde made sure to smile, but not to brightly.

"North east part of the woods, but you're staying here." Kurogane sipped his coffee before getting up and taking his plate to the sink.

"hm? Why?" Fai already knew the answer but he couldn't help himself. Maybe if they argued a little it would restore some sense of normalcy.

"You know why." Apparently Kurogane wasn't having it. Of course his caffeine hadn't kicked in yet so what was the blonde to expect…

0o0o0

Sakura was again put on vampire babysitting duty but Fai was content in getting some fresh air. He was putting on a brave face but she knew better. She hadn't realized that their relationship was so one sided until they had arrived in this world.

Fai would listen to her every worry and concern and try his very best to make her feel better. He gave really good advice to…

But he never talked to her about anything. She still didn't fully understand why he was mad at Kurogane, or why he was smiling when he was obviously very sad. Why he refused to eat. Why he was constantly fretting about everyone and everything.

He cared about her, treated her like she was his own younger sister, but didn't want her to know anything about him. He was hiding it.

Which, when she thought about it, he had every right to.

"Ready to go Sakura?" Fai smiled calmly and stood up from slipping his shoes on.

"Yeah…" they walked out the door and down the stairs to the street blow and fell into steep next to each other.

"You look worried."

"Are you ok? Like really ok?" the princess to a few steps closer to Fai, taking the arm that he had offered her. "It's ok not to be you know…"

"You're are such a sweet girl…" he didn't look at her as he smiled sadly. "My eye will be fine though. When we reach my world they can fix it up no problem."

"That's good." They continued making their way slowly up the street and Sakura vaguely wondered if the blonde had any particular destination in mind. "What about the rest of you…"

"I'm not quite sure that I fallow."

"Going home. You were fleeing your world weren't you? So why would you want to go back?" the princess could feel his whole body tense.

"We all have to do things we don't want to…"

"You wouldn't lie to me right Fai?"

0o0o0

Fai held his breath for a moment. Why did it have to be that question?

"Fai?"

"Sa—Sakura… There are a lot. Lot of things that I haven't told you all… but if you were to directly ask me? No I wouldn't lie to you." That was the best answer he could come up with. He had lied to her. To Kurogane. To Syaoran and to Mokono to…

"What kinds of things?"

"About my past… I suppose your all going to find some things out soon enough seeing as were going to Celes when were done." Fai laughed lightly, he didn't mean to but his mask had a way of just falling into place.

"What's your world like?" he was glad the princess wasn't trying to pry answers out of him. He wasn't ready for that yet, but something small like this he could manage.

"Like I've said before, it's very cold. Much colder than it is here so there is snow all time."

"I already knew that though." Sakura smile at him and he smiled back.

"Ok. Well, were famous for our wines and rich foods. We have really good cheese too. We don't have a lot of technology like piffle, but we have lights and indoor plumbing." Fai steered them left, taking them towards the market.

"Where did you live? Like a city or a village?"

"On a floating mountain…" the blonde looked out of the corner of his eye to see Sakura giving him her cute surprised face.

"Luvel castle was my home. The Royal house has always been on Luvel Mountain and it floats because of the magic in the land."

The princess looked like she wanted to ask more, she always had been very curious, but didn't. Probably not to overwhelm the blonde, which Fai was grateful for. All this talk about home made him home sick. "So you need something from the market?"

0o0o0

Kurogane was more than a little pissed off to get home and see that Fai and the princess were gone. The damn mage was going to piss him off one way or another.

It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if the kid hadn't smashed his head into the ground while jumping for the god damn feather. Sometimes he swore they were more trouble than they were worth…

The ninja did the best he could with Sayoran, but he was pretty sure he needed stitches. Fai was better at them then Kurogane, sure he could get the job done but it would hurt like a bitch and probably leave a nasty scar. Since it was the middle of the kid's forehead, well he was going to leave it to the damn mage.

As mokono said, 'Fai has a mothers touch.'

Stupid Mage.

Fai got back about half an hour after the ninja did and walked calmly into the kitchen. "Who's hurt?"

"Kid needs stitches." The ninja let the blonde walk into the room but stepped in front of the princess so that she wouldn't see. No need to have her get all worked up too. "Pork bun's upset. Go comfort him and we'll handle this."

She didn't seem happy, but after a nod from Fai she walked down the hallway.

"Ow. Poor Sayoran." Fai peeled the cloth away from the cut and didn't even blink as blood started seeping down the kids care again. "How much blood did he loose Kurogane?"

The blonde got to work, getting the first aid kit they kept in the kitchen out from a drawer he brought it over and got what he needed before washing his hands in hot soapy water.

"Not a lot, we got pressure on it fast but it won't stop leaking." The ninja continued to stand in the door way, leaning against the frame.

"Does he have a concussion?" the blonde kneeled down next to Sayoran who was keeping quiet, still clutching the feather in his hands.

"Probably."

Fai carefully poured some iodine disinfectant on a cloth and pressed it to the cut. "It's not that bad. You're only going to need a few stitches…" it wasn't very big, but cuts on the head and face always tend to bleed a lot no matter the size.

The blonde pulled out a curved needle still in the sterile pack and threaded it easily. Using a little bit of magic he numbed the skin around the cut and got to work. He was happy he no longer had constraints when it came to his magic, it made situations like the easer on everyone.

When he was done he used some more disinfectant and tapped some dressings as a makeshift bandage and started cleaning up. "Ne, Kurogane?" Fai turned to look at him with a big smile on his face. "How was that for depth perception?"

"Tch. Don't get cocky, you mutilated your foot the other day because of depth perception idiot."

0o0o0


	9. Chapter 9

**You all get your update a day early! I wont have internet tomorrow so I'm going to post this a day early instead of waiting till Saturday...**

**Thank you all so much for your support, I'm so happy that all of you enjoy this story. It really means a lot to know that people enjoy what I write! I'm also trying to improve my writing, so I would be so appreciative if you gave me constructive criticism. **

** I do not own Tsubasa.**

0o0o0

Sakura had been fast asleep since she got her feather back so Kurogane was put in charge of making sure that Syaoran didn't fall asleep or do anything else he wasn't supposed to since he had a concussion, while Fai got to cleaning up the blood that had dripped on to the carpet. Even if they were going to be leaving soon, the blonde didn't want to leave a mess for the land lord who had been so kind to rent to them for only one month.

And he desperately needed to keep busy now that he didn't have any excuse not to return home…

The ninja was watching the kid while he read a book, which in reality meant he was glancing at him every so often and watching the mage clean because it was more amusing.

"Why are you so good at domestic things?"

"Because someone has to be since you're all so messy."

"That doesn't explain why you're so good at it though." Kurogane shifted, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Does it matter?" Fai looked up from the reddish brown smudge on the carpet that he had been working on for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Not really. 'm just board."

The blonde rolled his eyes before getting back to the stain that was driving him crazy. He poured a little more hydrogen peroxide on it and waited for the bubbling to stop before he started scrubbing again, he was going to do this all night if he had to.

"Why do you care so much about it? It's no big deal, they'll just use are security deposit to hire someone to clean it." Fai couldn't very well tell him that this was the only thing keeping him from vomiting form to much anxiety…

"Why are you so talkative all of a sudden?"

"Why are your eyes gold?"

"Go to hell."

Sayoran looked uncomfortable as he flipped the page of his book.

"Feisty." Kurogane smirked and watched Fai throw the scrub brush into the bucket and stormed down the hall.

He didn't noticed that Fai almost fainted and ended up sitting at the end of the hallway with his head between his knees. Well, almost didn't notice. He went to grab his sword from his bedroom and just stared for a minute. "Mage."

"Go away."

"Mage…"

"I don't need any help."

"Really."

"Leave me alone."

Sayoran came to stand at the end of the hallway with a concerned look.

"Would you be saying that if the princess was watching?"

"I'm fine."

"Then get up."

"No." Fai's voice took on a whiny tone and Kurogane smirked.

"cuse you cant."

"Because I'm comfortable."

"Bull shit." Kurogane kneeled down next to Fai and hooked and arm under his knees and used the other to support his back before hoisting him up and carrying him into the ninja's room.

"I swear to god if you don't put me down this instant Kurogane I'm going to—"

"You can't even stand mage, you don't scare me." the blonde was tossed carelessly onto the bed before Kurogane went across the hall and knocked on the princess's door. He walked in and came back out with a very sleepy looking manjuu in his arms. "Make sure the kid doesn't fall asleep… come get me if he starts feeling sick."

With that he closed the door and came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't touch me." Fai tried to squirm away when Kurogane grabbed ahold of his wrist. His eyes were gold but he had none of his vampire's strength to show for it as he tried to pull his hand out of the ninjas grip.

"Shut up." Kurogane pulled Fai so that he was sitting up, intent on getting him close enough so he could feed. He didn't expect the blonde's muscles to go slack and fall forward into his lap.

Cursing Kurogane moved the mages dead weight so that he was sitting up in his lap, leaning his weight back onto the ninja's chest. He slit his wrist deep enough so that it would take Fai longer to close it so he would ultimately have to drink more blood.

Pressing the cut against the blonde's mouth, he used his free hand to pry it open. As soon as the blood hit his tongue the mage started drinking, letting the hot liquid flow down his throat. Eventually he woke up enough and brought his own hands to press the ninja's wound more firmly to his mouth.

He was almost as hungry as the first time he had woken up. His stomach was still burning even though Kurogane's blood was slowly filling it. It wasn't fast enough.

The ninja felt Fai squirm in his lap and was surprised to hear him make a mewling noise, and for the first time ever, actually use his fangs and bite into the tender flesh. It hurt at first but Kurogane felt a sudden high from the bite, like it was a good thing.

Which was weird.

Having someone suck your blood wasn't supposed to make you feel good. It was supposed to hurt and make you feel dizzy.

He felt hot.

Fai shifted in Kurogane's lap causing him to moan. Was this making him hard?

No. Not happening.

The mage shifted again, tilting his head back and letting the blood slowly drip into his mouth. His teeth slowly slid out of the ninja's skin to be replaced by a lapping tongue, Kurogane was more than a little relived for this to be ending.

He didn't know if he liked the fact that Fai's feeding were getting more and more intimate or not. He did not like the fact that his cock was throbbing in his jeans right now at all.

It was seriously not cool.

Especially since Fai wasn't still passed out and finishing his feed and—

Apparently snuggle up and fall asleep in his lap.

fucking. Grate.

0o0o0

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night to Mokona. "Silly Sayoran. No sleeping!" her eyes came into focus to find him sitting on Fai's bed with the little white ball of fluff sitting on his shoulder patting his cheek. "People with concussions aren't supposed to sleeeep~"

"You're going to wake up Sakura-hime if you keep singing like that." He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"But if Mokono doesn't sing like this the Sayoran might fall asleep and that would be bad~"

"But the princess needs to re—"

"Are you alright?" Sakura sat up and ran a hand though her hair. She hadn't gotten a chance to check up on him before she fell asleep.

"Yes, Kurogane and Fai are just being careful." Syaoran gave her a small smile. He still barely made eye contact with her…

"Can I take a look at it?" she got a nod of approval before she crossed the room and sat on the side of Fai's bed. Slowly she peeled away the medical tape and took a peek at it, the blonde had done a good job patching him up. "Fai did a good job. I bet you won't even get a scar from it."

"Yeah… I just wish he would take as good of care to himself… he almost fainted again." He didn't feel very guilty for telling on the blonde since Sakura would be upset if she wasn't informed.

"Kurogane's with him isn't he." The princess carefully pressed the tape back to Sayoran's skin and was happy that it stayed, else he need to rewrap it.

"Yeah I think he made Fai eat…"

"Good. He needs a little tough love."

0o0o0


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Tsubasa **

0o0o0

Kurogane was stuck.

Fai was sleeping on top of him and there was no way in hell he was going to get up without waking the blonde up, and Fai really needed his rest.

They were both sweaty because of Fai's fever. he had enough heat to make both of them moist enough to so that their skin stuck together… which was weird…

There were a lot of weird things that had been going on since last night. Like the look of shock the kids gave him when they came in the room to check and see if Fai was ok. It looked like they thought that just because the blonde fell asleep snuggled up to him, using his chest as a pillow and wrapping his arms around the ninja's neck, that something had happened.

Which it hadn't.

So Kurogane told them to get what they could around for the world walk so that he wouldn't have to answer any of their questions.

That had been two hours ago, and Fai was still fast asleep. Still curled up to him.

There was another soft knock on the door before it was pushed open and the princess came in with a smile plastered on her face.

Just because Fai fell asleep on him didn't mean that the he wasn't still mad at him.

"Everything is ready to go except for what's in here."

"Dumb ass is still out cold. Were probably going to end up spending another day here anyways."

As soon as the words had left his mouth Fai shifted, groaning quietly at being woken up by the whispered conversation. "Ne, Kuro…" the ninja felt his heart skip a beat. "…gane…"

Fai tried pushing himself up but realized the position he was in. He flinched, jumping back and falling off the bed and hitting his head on the wall.

"Oi! You all right?" Kurogane watched as the blonde brought his hand up to check if he was bleeding before slowly standing. "Are you ok?"

"Don't scare me like that!" Fai eventually snapped once he seemed to remember what happened. He really had to be sick… it was a god damn good thing that they were leaving so that he could see a doctor…

"You're the one who fell asleep on me moron. Here" the ninja held out his hand and helped Fai to his feet.

The blonde didn't say anything as he walked out of the room, a bit wobbly on his feet, and shut himself into the bathroom. He couldn't win for loosing with him…

0o0o0

_Ashura-ou? Would now be a good time to speak?_

The king smiled to himself and sipped some of his wine. He had been waiting for Fai to contact him again. _You don't need to be so formal child, and now is a fine time. Dinner is a rather drab affair tonight._

_Everything is finished here so I can transport us home anytime you wish._

_Why don't you make tonight's ball exciting. Cast your translocation spell to land on the pulpit, you will have a good fifteen feet of space before you come up on the head table. _Ashura wanted Fai home as soon as possible. With the way his magic and been over the past few days he was sick, he had to be.

_Yes my king. Give me a few moments to draw up the runes. _He knew his Fai wouldn't have any issues with directions as specific as the ones he just gave, and so just relaxed and waited for him to appear. Everyone was really going to be quite surprised.

0o0o0

Kurogane only took a few minutes to get everything in the room around, before changing out of this worlds outfit and into his ninja uniform. Walking into the hallway he heard a very distinct sound. Someone was in the middle of throwing up in the bathroom…

And since he heard the kid and the princess talking with the manjuu that only left one person it could be, and with the fact that he still felt like he had low blood pressure, he was not happy about it. It took everything he had not to kick down the door and just knock calmly.

"You ok?" he could here Fai gag again before he answered.

"fine." He sounded miserable.

"You don't sound fine… can I come in?" the ninja had every intention of going in weather Fai wanted him in there or not. He figured asking couldn't hurt.

"mmhum…"

Damn. He really must feel horrible… the door wasn't locked so it was easy for Kurogane to pull it open and find Fai heaving into the toilet. He was sitting on the floor, his eye freshly wrapped. "What's wrong with you?"

Upon closer inspection he could see the blonde was covered in a layer of sweat and was shaking, tears running down one side of his face. When Fai pulled his head out of the toilet he whipped his mouth on the back of one hand, and his wet cheek with the other. "Nothing to worry about… help me up please."

Kurogane raised and eyebrow before helping the blonde to his feet. "It's not nothing. Dammit, just tell me what the hell the matter is. People don't just puke for no reason moron!"

Fai calmly washed his hands, whipped down his skin with a damp cloth, and brushed his teeth before answering. "I have a nervous stomach. Happy? Nothing's wrong." He leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. "I didn't let you come in here to yell at me. I have to talk to you."

"The fuck do you mean nervous stomach?"

"Were about to go to Celes and I'm nervous. Now listen to me. Ashura-ou is insane and… he… well he wasn't always that way and at the moment I don't think he is but I need you to help me keep an eye on the kids…"

"Crazy how?" Fai still wouldn't make eye contact and was staring at the ninja's shoes.

"Blood lust. He can't control it so… just help me look after them."

A few more minutes passed between them in silence. So Fai was really that scared of the guy.

"Mage. If you um… get… fuck. Look, if you need help dealing with this guy I'm here. To. Um… yeah…" Kurogane walked down the hallway because he didn't know what else to do when Fai looked up at him his one eye widened in surprises.

It's like no one had ever been nice to the guy before.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not sure about where all of you live... but its still Friday here! No school today, so I had to talk my dad into taking me to a coffee shop to post this. coffee can make him do almost anything...**

**I do not own Tsubasa**

0o0o0

Kurogane watched Fai draw blue sparking runes in the air with his finger. When he drew one, the previous one was moved to the side until the group was completely surrounded by the molded blue lighting, after he was done they started swirling faster and faster until they felt the familiar shift of dimensions. It was much more controlled then usual and when they came down they landed on their feet, no falling, or tumbling.

When the magic dissipated around them Kurogane found that he was standing in the middle of a grad hall, with chandeliers, woman in ball gowns, and lots and lots of food. Fai was standing just in front of him, and took his hood down before taking a few steps forward and kneeling on one knee.

Ashura, who had been sitting behind a rather extravagant table with equally extravagant people, stood up. He was smiling, obviously very happy that Fai was here.

"Stand, Lord Fai. I know you are tired after such a long journey. There is no need for such formalities to night." The man walked towards the blonde, robes flowing gracefully behind him.

The mage did as he was told and to Kurogane's surprise accepted the man's embrace. Everyone in the room was watching the exchange, everyone had a different expression. Some of them were watching fondly as the king ruffled Fai's blonde hair, some of them looked jealous, some afraid.

The ninja couldn't hear what they were whispering to each other even though they were only a few feet away. He saw their lips moving though, and Ashura run his hands pushes Fai's bangs out of his pail face.

Stupid king.

He looked around the large room again trying to get his bearings in the mages world. The room they were in was freezing and every one was dressed warmly, the woman in dresses with more layers then the ninja had fingers, the men in cloths similar to the Fai's, some more dressy some less. But Kurogane noticed one thing, none of them looked even a little bit like Fai, other than there pail skin.

He saw a lot or brunettes and raven, even a few people with dark red hair, but no blondes. Everyone had brown eyes, no one had blue…

Weird…

"My king, this is Princess Sakura, she hails from the land of Clow. I have been traveling with her, trying to help her find her memories that have been scattered across different dimensions. She was traveling with Syaoran, who is a scholar from her world." Fai motioned to the two he was speaking about and waited for Ashura to greet them personally before motioning to the ninja. "This is Kurogane, he hails from a place called Japan. He is an extremely skilled warrior, and is also helping Princess Sakura recover her feathers."

"Welcome to Celes honored guests. Please make your selves at home in Luvel Castle." He had a perfect smile, head tilted slightly to the side. The same damn smile that the mage had. That's where he had gotten it from. "You're welcome to partake in the festivities if you wish, but we have prepared rooms for you. Surly you are all tired from such a long journey."

A few people dressed in much simpler cloths stepped forwards. "The maids will lead you all to your rooms and help you get settle in." Ashura turned and locked eyes with Fai. "Do you need an escort to the medics? Or will you find your own way?"

"I'll find my own way, I remember right they are Ashura-ou. However my first stop will be to see my brother…" There smiles matched. Both of them closed their eyes and tilted their heads.

Deceitful little bastards.

"That is understandable, however I'm sure your brother would rather you get treatment before you visit."

"I just need to know he is ok."

Quick bows were exchanged before they were lead out of the room and into the hallway. Two woman in front of them, and two behind. Fai had the princess and Sayoran walk in front of them, behind the front guides… it was odd how defensive he was in his own home…

It made Kurogane wonder what the hell kind of life the mage had lead.

Sakura seemed excited, taking in the sights of the large, extravagantly decorated hallway, but looked over her shoulder to smile at Fai. "Your home is very beautiful, but it so cold." The ninja could clearly see the goose bumps on her arms. It was cold, almost like there was no heat on.

"I'm glad you like it. Tomorrow I'll take you all down to Luvel town to see what it's like outside of court life." Fai slid out of his coat and wrapped it around the shivering princess. "It gets really stuffy here with how serious everyone is all the time." Fai wasn't smiling like he had been before.

He let more of his true emotions show on his face as they made their way through the winding hallways. Eventually they went down a particularly extravagant hallway and the woman stopped in front of one of the rooms. "Lord Fai. We have prepared rooms all for all of your guest. Would you like to choose who stays were?" none of them were making eye contact with the mage and Kurogane noticed that they seemed terrified.

"I have it handled from here. Get some warm cloths around for them. There not dressed for the claimant. Bring up dinner in a few hours and assign someone to look after their rooms from now on."

All four of the woman bowed and hurried off back down the hallway and Fai sighed. "Alright, Kurogane take that room." Fai pointed to the room across from where he was standing. "Sayoran, next to him on the left. And Sakura, you're across from Sayoran, and next to me. Oh, and Mokona can stay with whomever you please."

The mage smiled tiredly before continuing. "You can take a hot bath, or a nap, or whatever you please as long as you stay in your rooms till I come for you. It's not a hundred percent safe to wander about the castle but I'll be back for you guys in time for dinner."

Sakura and Sayoran nodded without question, Fai opened each of their doors and with a quick spell heated the entire room and started a fire with just a whistle before shutting them inside. He opened Kuroganes door last and showed him where the bathroom was before whistling the same pitches to heat the room and light the fire.

He was about to leave when the ninja caught his arm. "You better be on your way to get your eye checked mage."

"I have one thing to do first. Trust me Kurogane, I don't enjoy feeling the way I do at the moment." Fai tried to tug his hand away but failed.

"I didn't even know you had a brother, but if you do that king guy is right. He would want you to go to the doctor first."

The look he received was by far the coldest he had ever seen from Fai. "You. Have. No. Right. To. Speak. Of. Him." The mage successfully pulled his arm free this time, and slammed the door behind him.

Perfect.

Kurogane threw himself on the bed which was by far the biggest he had ever seen, and was pleased to find out it was comfortable. All he could really do was wait…

He didn't mean to piss Fai off, but how was he supposed to know his brother was such a sensitive subject? Damn mage had never mentioned him before…

Almost half an hour passed before there was a knock on the door and a very terrified looking woman stepped into the room with a stack of warm fabrics in her arms. Kurogane sat up and watched her set them down on the amour before turning to him and bowing. "I have brought you some warmer cloths Master Kurogane." She didn't meet his eyes as she unfurled to her original height. "Is there anything you need?"

"Not really, but I have a couple questions if you don't mind answering them." The ninja made sure not to move. He didn't want to spook her.

"Anything."

"So, Fai must be pretty important around here right? What's his story?"

The woman looked at the door as fearful that the mage would walk in at any moment. "Lord Fai is the king's ward. Rumor has it that he was the son of a foreign king and Ashura-ou brought him back to Celes rather than kill him. Since then he has ascended the ranks and is now the head of the Court mages, and King Ashura's royal wizard. Dose that answer your question sir?"

"Fai's not a native?"

The woman shook her head. "He came to Celes nearly three hundred years ago."

What? There was no way in hell Fai was really some three hundred and some wizard degised as a twenty something! Right? The woman seemed to notice his confusion and clarified. "One's life time is dependent on the amount of magic they possess. Lord Fai is the strongest person any of us have ever met.

"Shit… here I thought I was older then him… you said it's rumored that he's the son of a foreign king? You guys don't know?" the maid shifted uncomfortable when he swore.

"There have been many rumors surrounding his unusual circumstances. For a while every one believed him to be Ashur-ou's son, but that's impossible since lord Fai's magic is of a different element then the good kings."

"Oh…" Kurogane had no idea what the hell that meant but that wasn't important. "Why does every one seem to be afraid of him then?"

"His aura has changed. Tainted." She again nervously looked at the door. "You have travelled with him, surely you must know."

"You've got nothing to worry about with him. He's got nothing but good intentions for everyone." The maid bowed again to Kurogane.

"I will take your word for it master Kurogane. Are you sure that there is nothing more that you require?"

"no."

Once she was gone Kurogane got dressed and laid down again to wait for Fai. Maybe they were sensing that he was a vampire or something…

0o0o0

Fai climbed the hundreds of stairs that led up the tower. He didn't want to be mad when he went to see his twin, but he couldn't bring himself to get over what Kurogane had said… What did the ninja know of the real Fai? Of what he wanted?

Even if he was right that his brother would probably tell him to get treatment first… he had no right.

Not when he was making him choose between them… Kill Kurogane and have Fai back. Let Fai rest and Kurogane live…

There wouldn't have been a choice if he hadn't fallen in love with the damn bastard! How do you choose between two people you love?

Pushing the grand doors open he stepped over a sleeping Chi and sat by the water's edge. His brother was resting as he had been since the day the two of them arrived with the king… they had cleaned the real Fai up the same way they had cleaned the one who took his name. Washed away the dirt, tears, and blood. Combed the incredibly long hair. Put him in fresh pajamas.

He hadn't moved. He was still sleeping…

Fai sighed and dipped a hand into the water.

He didn't want to abandon his brother… his brother who had always been the timid one, the one to cry first, the one who had been at the top of the tower had done his very best to comfort him. His brother who always found the best in people, who was the optimist, who was the better half.

His brother… Fai…

"I—I wish you were… that you could talk to me… because—cuse I don't know what to do…" the blonde swished his hand back and forth lazily. "I missed you a lot… I thought about you every day."

He gave a sad smile and just watched his sibling's completely relaxed, emotionless face.

"I wonder if you would have fallen in love with him too… if you were the one who had to go... you always liked story book princes after all Fai… he is too. In his land he's called a ninja, an elite warrior. He protects his princess." The mage shifted on to his stomach and started playing with the water again. "He's a little rough around the edges, but you always brought out the best in people… they always like you… I bet he would like you too. We're so different… you may be more sensitive than I am, but your stronger them me."

The twin at the bottom of the pool still didn't react but that didn't stop the other from continuing. "I know you wouldn't have been able to stop yourself from getting attached to them… I wouldn't want you to… I would give anything if you were me right now. I would be so happy that you found friends like them... I…"

"I thought that you were going to go see the medic after you made sure he was ok."

Fai whipped his head around to see Ashura standing near the door smiling softly. "I'm sure he would feel better if you saw a—are you bleeding?"

The blonde raised a hand to the bandages that covered his eye and felt a warm dampness. "I'll go see them my king… I wasn't aware so much time had passed…"

"Why are you bleeding? Fai your eye shouldn't be bleeding." Ashura walked across the room reaching Fai just as he stood up.

"It's… infected…"

"How long has it been infected?" the king was using a tone that Fai hadn't heard since he was still a child and disappeared for a few days without letting anyone know where he was.

"Not long…"

"How. Long."

"A week and a half maybe…"

Ashura's eyes narrowed and he gripped Fai's hand before literally dragging him out of the room down the stairs, and all the way to the castle hospital. Slamming the doors open he dragged him over to one of the chairs and forced him to sit with a strong hand on his shoulder.

Every single one of the healing mages and nurses were watching in shock, but snapped to attention when the king commanded. "Fix him."

One of the nurses was the first to go into action, bowing deeply. "What ails you Lord Fai D Fluorite?"

"My left eye is infected…" his voice was barely above a whisper and he refused to make eye contact with any of them. He was beyond embarrassed… not only was the fact that he was missing an eye was a sensitive subject, the fact that Ashura was so upset with him was too much to handle and face his fellow wizards with his head held high.

The woman came forward and Ashura took a seat across the room and watched as Fai was led to one of the gurneys. "May I remove the bandages my lord?"

"Yes…"

Fai winced when the rapping were peeled back but refused to look at her face. He didn't want to see her reaction.

"Oh my... you've…" she stepped aside and the only healing mage with a seat in the court stepped forward to take over.

0o0o0

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Tsubasa**

0o0o0

Fai trudged miserable back to his room with the king right behind him. He had most certainly had his fill of lectures for the evening but Ashura didn't seem to care, or realize for that matter. "I still cannot believe that you have such a blatant disregard for your own safety… honestly Fai, I brought a healer when I checked up one you." they rounded yet another corner. "Just what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't want Kurogane to see my eye." The blonde's voice was barely above a mumble but the king had caught enough to make sense of it.

"That's not a very good reason. You could have asked him to step into the other room… you know you could have killed yourself right?" Ashura brought a hand up to rest on Fai's shoulder and sighed. "You have me worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry Ashura-ou. It wasn't my intention to worry anyone…" the blonde stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced his king. "Please, I promise I won't do it again… I'll tell you next time… just don't yell at me anymore."

Ashura felt his heart instantly melt, and he pulled Fai into his arms. "I wasn't yelling at you child"

He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around his king's waist and nuzzled the fur trim of his house coat. Ashura had forgotten just how sensitive Fai could be when he was reprimanding him. Always so paranoid that he was genuinely mad instead of just worried.

"I won't be around forever for you to come to when you are injured… Promise me that no matter what, you will always take care of your health?" he felt Fai's muscles stiffen. Did the blonde really think he didn't know about his self-destructive habits?

"That's a tough promise…"

"I know it is. That is why I am asking you to make it. I want to know that you are always going to take care of your physical health. That includes putting a few ponds on… your too skinny again."

The blonde shifted so that he could meet Ashura's eyes. "If it would please his majesty…. I vow to do everything in my power to look out for my physical health from now until the day my existence ceases to be…"

Ashura couldn't help but smile at the way Fai had childishly mumbled the formal answer to a royal request. "Good."

After a few more moments they both started making their way down the hallway once again. Fai wanted nothing more but to check up on the princess and make sure that she was ok, she was probably hungry by now. The blonde politely excused himself and went into his own room to put on some fresh cloths before walking over and knocking lightly on Sakura's door.

It didn't take long for her to open it and Fai smiled warmly seeing Mokona sitting on her head, wearing a little coat of his own. "Sorry I took so long."

"You weren't gone that long. Your color looks a lot better two." The servants had dressed her in some very nice cloths, making sure that she wouldn't be too cold. She was wearing a dress that had layers and layers of ruffles, with long sleeves and a hat to match. It was of the latest fashion and made her look positively adorable.

"I feel a lot better to. Are you and Mokona hungry? We can go down to the dining hall and get some dinner now that your all settled in."

Sakura nodded and fallowed the blonde into the hallway, they went to Syaoran's room next to find him dressed in an equally precious fashion before heading over to the ninjas room. Fai didn't bother knocking and just poked his head in to find the ninja sitting on the bed polishing his sword. "Come with us to get some food."

He didn't bother asking the ninja if he was hungry because he already knew that answer. Kurogane could always eat. Said ninja silently stood and secured his sword to his hip before fallowing the mage out the door.

Fai had a perfect smile on his face as he led them all down the maze of hallways. Sakura and Mokona were ooh-ing and ah-ing while the kid just watched them with a small smile of his own. This was as normal as it had been in a while. All they needed was a few annoying nicknames, some hyuuing, and chasing each other around with empty death threats.

"So what was it like growing up here Fai?" Sakura bounced forwards a few steps and locked arms with the mage.

Kurogane was expecting a quick change of subject, or a flat out lie. Surprisingly enough, Fai simply took a moment to gather his thoughts before answering. "Well, when I first came to live here I was glued to Ashura-ou's hip. I fallowed him around like a love sick puppy dog and since he is king there was never really a dull moment. Well, except when he was doing paperwork, or in a meeting, so I would usually sit quietly and read or draw."

"You weren't born here?"

"Nope, his majesty took me in and raised me as his own. He's the closest thing to a father I have." Fai still had on a perfect smile, but Kurogane knew he wasn't lying. His story matched up with what the maid had told him, but it was weird hearing the blonde be so forward with personal information about himself.

"That's such a sweet story. I bet you have all sorts of cute stories!" Sakura was smiling even more brightly, but imagining the mage as a kid made even Kurogane's lips twitch upward.

"Well I don't know about that, Ashura-ou could probably tell you a few though." Fai let his smile drop as they rounded another corner. This hallway was far less extravagant, Kurogane assumed it was a servant's passage.

Fai walked to the middle of the hallway and opened a door to poke his head in. Kurogane instinctively drew his sword when he heard someone on the other side of the door gasp on surprise. "Well, if it isn't Lord Fluorite! I almost didn't believe it when I head you had returned.

The door was pulled open all the way to reveal a short, heavy set woman in her later years. "I almost didn't know what to do when I lost my own personal taste tester."

Kurogane saw Fai smile softly at this woman. "You don't know how bad I've wanted your special chocolate pie and hot coco. I had dreams about it while I was away."

"Well, it's a good thing that it doesn't take long at all to make. I assume you and your friends are ready for a late dinner my lord?" Fai nodded and the woman started smiled even wider. "Well, I'll take care of that for you. Go wait in the privet dining hall and I'll whip you all up something before you can say chocolate pie."

"Thank you so much Sophia."

The door to the kitchen swung close as the woman rushed off to make there meal and the blonde led them all back up the hallway and down two more before opening the door to a small dining room (small compared to everything else in the castle, Kurogane was pretty sure it was bigger than there last apartment) and they all sat down.

Mokona and the princess did some more ooh-inh and ah-ing and Fai just kept smiling. How the hell was he instantly better? Wasn't this supposed to be a scary, terrible place? A place the blonde would want to flee from?

Kurogane was pretty sure that this was one of the most friendly, and seemingly safest worlds they had been to yet. What the hell what Fai so afraid of?

Why the hell was everyone pretending everything was ok?

"Fai! Fai! Mokona wonders if you learned how to cook from that nice lady?" the pork bun was jumping up and down on the table just as a maid brought in a few pictures of wine. She didn't even bat an eyelash at the magical creature.

"Well, I actually never got a chance to cook until we were in Oto country. That chocolate cake was the first thing I ever made, but I used to sit and watch the chefs in the kitchen when I had nothing else to do. Sophia is the head chef, she's in charge of everyone and everything in the kitchen." The damn blonde was still smiling like he was pleased to death to be here.

"Wow! That so cool!" Mokona started jumping up and down and Fai poured them all glassfuls of wine.

"Try some? I think even Kurogane will like it. It's not too sweet, I promise." The blonde raised the glass to his lips and sipped it as if to prove his point.

At least he was right, it wasn't too sweet like a lot of wine. It had a deep flavor that even the ninja could appreciate.

Kurogane sat quietly and watched the kids, pork bun, and the mage exchange pleasant conversation as they waited for the food. It didn't take long for Fai to turn to him. "Do you not feel well Kurogane? Is something wrong?"

"No. but I need to talk to you later. Alone." The ninja drank some more wine and the same made as before wheeled in a cart full of food. She set it out family style before bowing and skittering out and leaving them to their meal.

0o0o0

Fai tucked the kids in, made sure that the heavy curtains were pulled shut to keep the cold from seeping in thought the window, tending there fires, and flipped off the lights before letting himself into Kurogane's room. He was beyond tired by now and was silently praying that the ninja would make this quick.

Getting his eye treated had taken a lot out of both him, and the one treating him. He really just wanted to crawl into bed. "What did you need Kurogane?"

"What the fuck is your problem. You were shaking and puking this morning because you were terrified to come home, and now you're smiling like you wouldn't trade being here for the world." Kurogane was sitting on the bed polishing his sword again. He didn't even bother looking at the blonde, he knew his face wouldn't tell him anything.

"…you don't understand…"

"That's why I asked you. I don't understand, but I... just spill. No beating around the bush. No half-truths."

Kurogane heard Fai sigh before sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. "I don't want to worry Ashura or anyone else in the castle… and I really did miss everyone. I'm happy to be back… just terrified of what I have to do."

"What exactly do you have to do?" the ninja looked up to see Fai staring at the fire with a blank expression. At least he wasn't pulling the fake happy shit right now.

"A lot."

"Mage."

"Kurogane."

"No half-truths."

"It's a whole truth… I have a lot to do." Fai pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"I didn't ask you how much you have to do. I asked what."

Fai stayed silent for nearly a minute. "First and foremost I have to get Sakura's feather… in a nutshell, when I found the feather to protect it I sealed it with a special way. You remember Chi right? I kind of made Chi out of the feather… so when she loses the feather the spell that holds here and her memories will fall apart…"

"You made a person?" why was he surprised. But the thought that someone had to die so that the princess could have her memory back was a little discontenting… of course it was kind of Fai's fault for making her in the first place.

"With the feathers help… she's a little ditzy but I'm really attached to her."

Kurogane didn't know what to say… so they sat silently for nearly five minutes before Fai sighed again. Kurogane had never heard the blonde sigh so much before in the months since they started travelling to gather. "…why did you give her cat ears?"

"It's complicated, but I had to use something that was already alive and use the feather to change their shape. I used a cat that I found on the side of the road."

Another awkward silence fell between them. What the hell was the ninja supposed to say? _Sorry mage that you have to kill one of your friends for Sakura? _Like that would work…

A few more moments of silence passed before Kurogane finally made up his mind. "Have you talked to the princess about it?"

"I don't want her to feel bad…"

"What about how it's going to make you feel to get that feather. She cares about you Fai." The blonde tightened his arms around his knees more and rested his cheek on one so that he was watching the ninja with his one blue eye.

"I think that's the least of my worries… besides, I'm probably never going to return here…"

The ninja nodded. He was glade that Fai was finally opening up to him, but all this emotional stuff wasn't his forte…

"Can I ask you something Kurogane?"

Another nod.

"What would you do if you were me?" the blonde was watching him, his face completely null of emotion.

"I don't know. You haven't told me everything yet."

"Hm."

Another silence fell between them and after nearly fifteen minutes of starting at each other, the blonde excused himself leaving the ninja to himself. Kurogane was tired to and he got comfortable and fell asleep after about ten minutes. He made sure to keep his sword next to him.

0o0o0

Fai closed the door to his room behind him and went straight into the bathroom and took as shower and washed his hair and face and body. It was nice to run his hands over the left side of his face without it hurting. He brushed his hair and teeth, used some magic to dry the locks before getting dressed.

The blonde tied his eye patch on but left his hair down before walking out into his room. He passed the bed and knocked on the door that connected his and the kings room. The little passage way had been added a few days after Fai had been given his own room since he ended up having nightmares and crawling into Ashura's bed every night.

"You don't have to knock child." Ashura sounded tired, and when he pulled the door open to see his kind yawning while sitting by the fire, a book in his lap, he couldn't help smile. "Look at you. You look so young with your hair like that…"

Fai ran a hand though his feather soft hair that now fell just below his shoulders. "Kurogane says it makes me look like a girl."

"You care a lot about what Kurogane think of you, don't you?" Ashura closed the book and went over to the bed and pulled the covers back.

Fai came to the other side of the bed and did the same thing. "I don't know… maybe."

"It's not a bad thing if you do you know. It means that your close to him, you care about his happiness." The two of them got settled, laying down facing each other.

"That's exactly why it's a bad thing…" the blonde snuggled close and instantly relaxed when he felt arms wrapped drape over his waist. It had been far too long since he had been close to someone he loved.

"I always knew that you would leave and travel one day. You know that right?"

Fai shook his head no. it was news to him, but then again Ashura has always known things about him that he never would have guessed he would.

"I was so worried that when you left this dimension that you would be all alone. That you wouldn't open up and make friends to look after when I couldn't. Your feeling more than a little lost right now right? Not sure where your loyalties should lie?"

"How do you know?"

"You're like an open book to me. I want you to know just how valuable they are. Fate hasn't been kind to you, but you deserve a happy ending. Just because I can't give you your happily ever after doesn't mean they cannot."

Ashura could feel Fai start to tremble. He was crying again.

"Why are you so apprehensive? The bonds have already formed child."

"W—what about my brother?" the blonde hiccupped and tried to curl closer.

"It's been years you know. I had hoped by now that you would have thought about accepting how things have played out…" Fai started trembling more violently.

"I can't…" the king brought his hand up and tangled it in the back of Fai's hair and held him tightly until his breathing evened out and he drifted asleep.

Ashura would have to do something about this and fast… he didn't know how much time he had left before the madness started seeping back into his consciousness again, and he needed to know that Fai was going to be taken care of.

He had a feeling that Kurogane was the one who could help him.

0o0o0

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Tsubasa**

0o0o0

Ashura woke up to Fai shifting away from him and sitting up. "One second Sakura." Though his sleepy eyes he watched the blonde walk back into his own room. Using a bit of magic he could hear what was going on more clearly. "Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I'm really sorry to wake you but um… Mokona fell asleep in Kurogane's room but I don't want to wake them up because you know Mokona won't want to go back to bed… and well I need my little pink bag from him because it has my um…" the rest of what she said wasn't articulated enough for Ashura to understand.

The king heard Fai chuckle lightly. "I'll go ask a maid. No need to wake them up, just wait here." He heard a door open and shut, his footsteps were to light to be heard as he made his way down the hallway. It took a while for Fai to come back to bed and neither of them said anything to each other as they drifted back to sleep.

They both woke up to a group of maids ready to get them around for the day. It was like almost any other day that Fai could remember, both he and the king were half asleep as their appearances were fussed over until they were tied up into their formal wear, and there hair was flawless.

Once they were ready the maids left them with a tray of hot coffee to wake up slowly. Neither of them were really morning people but since Fai had taken on the responsibilities of making breakfast for their little group, he had gotten better at dealing with the early morning hours.

Ashura didn't know how the blonde managed to smile when a shrill voice called his name from the other room. "Faaaaaaaai Kuro-puuuu and Mooookonaaa want to say good mooooooorning!"

"In here Mokona." Fai sipped his coffee and smiled when the two appeared in the door way. "Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?"

"Mokona slept grate! Kergy was supper cuddly!" the little white ball of fluff jumped up and down on Kurogane's shoulder before hopping onto Fai's lap just before the ninja tried to hit him. Mokona started giggling, "ahhh Kuro-meanie is trying to get me! hiiide me Fai!"

"I wasn't cuddly you damn poke bun! Quite protecting him and let him get what's coming."

"That's not very nice Kurogane. Your scaring poor little Mokona." Ashura was watching with and amused smile as Fai held up the magical little creature so it could hop up on his head.

"He's not afraid. He thinks it's a game that's why he's laughing!"

Fai motioned for Kurogane to sit in the other open chair by the fire place and set a cup of coffee in front of him. "Plain old boring black. Just like you like it Kurogane."

"So you are Mokona?" Ashura smiled at the little creature that had hopped on to the table and crawled back into Kurogane's lap.

"Yes! Mokona was hiding in Kuro-Kuro's cloths yesterday because Mokona didn't know if he would stand out here. No one seems to mind though so Mokona is out having fun!"

"And what exactly are you Mokona, if you don't mind me asking."

Kurogane looked over at Fai who was watching the conversation with an easy expression, sipping his coffee. "Mokona is a Mokona!" the little white rabbit jumped up and down.

"I see, well you are a very interesting little creature. I don't think I have ever seen anything quite like you before." The king was a bit surprised when Mokona jumped off of Kurogane's lap on to his own. "And very friendly I see."

"Mokona is friends with everyone. If Fai likes you then then Mokona likes you too!"

Kurogane wasn't surprised that Mokona wasn't being shy, he was surprised that he caught the look of fear on the mages face. It was only there for a split second before it was replaced with a plastic grin. Ashura didn't seem to notice, and if he had he didn't say anything about it. "So do you feel better?"

"Yes." Fai dropped the smile when he looked over to Kurogane. "A lot better actual—" the door to Ashura's room was slammed open and Chi ran in and tackled Fai out of his chair.

"Fai! Fai is home! Chi was asleep yesterday! And Chi didn't know but when Chi woke up the maid told Chi that Fai came home!" the girl with incredibly long platinum blonde hair snuggled as close as she good. "Chi really really really really really missed Fai!"

"I really really really really really missed you too." He tried to sit up but it didn't really work so he just settled for scratching behind her ear and smiling. A genuine smile.

"Fai is staying for a while?" Chi pulled back slightly to meet her master's gaze.

"Yes."

"And Fai promises to spend time with Chi?"

"Of course."

"What happened to Fai's eye? Is Fai hurt?" Chi traced the black cloth that covered Fai's left eye lightly with her fingers before lightly kissing it. "Chi kisses it better."

"Thank you. I feel much better now." Kurogane wasn't expecting the mage to let anyone hang off of him like that, and no one had been allowed to get that close to his face.

Chi really must be something to him.

"I want you to meet some people Chi. Will you come and sit with me?" the little neko nodded enthusiastically, climbing to her feet and waiting for Fai to sit before hopping onto his lap. "This is Kurogane. He's a warrior from a world very very far away. His job was to protect his princess, just like in your book."

She blinked a few times at the ninja. "Kurogane? Kurogane protects princesses?"

"Yeah." The ninja drank some more of his coffee, not really sure what to do with the curious look she was giving him. It sort of reminded him of how Sakura had been in the first few worlds. Maybe Chi walked into walls too.

"What is Kurogane's princess like? Chi has never met a Princess because Ashura-ou only ever had a boy. Little Ashura looks like a princess but Little Ashura is a boy like Fai so he is a prince. Chi still thinks little Ashura is a girl though because Little Ashura married Yasha who is another boy. But Yasha looks like a boy. But because Little Ashura is a boy and not a girl Celes doesn't have any princesses for Chi to meet." She blinked a few more times patiently waiting for the ninja to answer her.

"Um… She's… nice I guess." Both Fai and Ashura smothered a laugh.

"Is your princess beautiful? Princesses are always beautiful in the books that Fai brings to Chi, but Chi always wondered if there were ugly princesses to."

"Yeah, she's… yeah."

"And Kurogane protects his princess right? Why did Kurogane leave his princess behind?"

The ninja locked eyes with Fai who just started pulling his fingertips though Chi's long blonde hair. "I didn't leave willingly. She made me."

"Oh. Was Kurogane naughty? Is that why he was sent away?"

"Uh…"

"Kurogane had to learn what the true meaning of strength." Fai thankfully answered for him, and Chi twisted to look at him.

"Chi does not understand."

"That's ok. There is someone else I want you to meet." Fai motioned to Mokona who was still sitting on Ashura's lap. "This is Mokona."

Chi cocked her head to the side and watched Mokona for a moment before reaching a hand out towards him. "Mokona?"

As the neko started whispering to Mokona Fai turned back to Kurogane and Ashura. "Speaking of 'little Ashura' is he and his honey going to be at breakfast?"

"I have no idea. He had quite a bit of wine last night so he might just sleep the day away as usual. Yasha is visiting his mother in the southern lands so he doesn't really know what to do with himself…"

"We ran into them in another world. Different versions of them at least, and they were still lovers in that world."

"Odd. I arraigned them before he was even born… I suppose it really was destiny. Or the royal match maker is better than I thought, but she never did find a match for you did she."

"No, but I already told you I'm not interested in carrying on my blood. It's best if it ends with me." Fai had a perfect smile and Ashura returned it.

"Yes, but you can be a perfectly happy adoptive father like I am. You love little kids."

"Maybe one day, but not anytime soon… why don't we all go get breakfast?" Fai stood up and Kurogane did the same.

"I'll meet you all down there in a few minutes." Fai bowed before picking up Mokona and walking out of the room, followed by the ninja.

The blonde didn't say anything as he made his way across the hall and knocked on Sakura's door, to their surprise a maid opened it with a tight smile. "I am sorry lord Fluorite but lady Sakura is not fit for company at the moment."

"Oh, well tell her that I will be in my room waiting to escort her down for breakfast whenever she is ready."

"I'll be sure to do that my Lord." With a low curtsy she shut the door. The mage was smiling as he walked across the hall to Syaoran's room and knocked in the same fashion, not surprisingly he opened the door himself.

"Are they still getting the princess dressed?"

"It's going to take a while… you guys are lucky that you don't need your hair done or makeup fussed with."

"They're going to put makeup on her?" Both Syaoran and Kurogane wrinkled their noses at the thought.

"It's considered ill manners for a young lady of courting age to go in public without makeup. Hopefully they'll keep it subtle."

"No way." Kurogane had a hard time believing that Sakura was old enough for boys. She was like what? 7?

"It's normal to get engaged at a young age here, you know how we were talking about Ashura's son right? He's younger then Sakura and already married."

"People get married young in my world to… but it's weird thinking that the princess and the kid are old enough." The ninja looked over to Syaoran. "Make sure to keep an eye on her ok?"

"Of course."

It took about fifteen minutes for Sakura to make an appearance wearing a floor length dress that was snow white and trimmed with light blue fur. Her short hair had been curled loosely and pinned out of her face. Her eyelashes were even more pronounced than usual, and her lips were stained a shiny pink, and after Fai had done enough fussing the made there way down to the dining hall.

Fai again had a huge smile plastered on his face as he listened to more ooh-ins and ahh-ing. Only this time, every so often they would stop so that Fai could greet someone. As Kurogane had noticed before, everyone was very skittish around the mage, like they were afraid.

Today Fai wasn't wearing his typical outfit, well what he thought was typical. The mage really only brought one outfit with him…

Instead of the pearly white oversized fluffy robe with the fur trim he was wearing a black cloake that hung from his shoulders, there was still fur trims but they were a silvery blue color. The fabric fanned out around him and dragged on the floor, the front falling open to reveal an embroidered tunic and some very uncomfortable looking pants.

They paused in front of a grand set of doors that two guards were standing on either side of. "This might be a little overwhelming. The winter festival is Celeses biggest holiday, this year more so then usual. People are going to want to talk to you, so just smile. And Kurogane… well, just don't scare anyone to much."

The mage gave them all a tight smile, straitened Syaroan's coat, put Mokona in the princesses arms and tucked one of her curls behind her ear, and looked Kurogane up and down before deeming him appropriately dressed. He nodded once at the guards before they pushed the doors open.

Kurogane walked alongside Fai as they made their way across the too large room to the foot of the dais that the head table was set up. He glanced back and almost smiled when he saw Sakura step closer to the kid and link arms with him just before they started up the stairs. Literally every pair of eyes was on them, and stayed on them even as they were seated.

Fai was sitting next to Ashura, Kurogane across from him, and the princess to the ninja's right, and Syaroan on her right.

0o0o0

Sakura was excited to finally get to meet Ashura. She didn't know much about him other than the fact that he was the king, and had raised Fai. It was because she knew so little about Fai that she was excited.

Since they had talked on their way to the market she had been careful not to step on Fai's toes when it came to her questions. Of course the princess understood that there had to be a reason why he wasn't forth coming with information, but Sakura wanted to help him.

He had helped her so much since acid Tokyo. He was always by her side, listened to her cry about how betrayed she felt, tucked her in at night, held her when she had had bad dreams, and told her it was ok to cry. She wanted to do all of that for him. But she couldn't do that if she didn't know what was wrong.

Sakura had already learned a lot to. Like how close Fai was to his king, and apparently Fai had a brother, although she hadn't met him yet. It was odd how he had never mentioned him before though…

"Sakura?" Fai was giving her a concerned look. He always worried when she zoned out like that.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking." She made sure to smile and was happy to realize that while she had been thinking, the maids had set the food out on the table. Like last night it all looked amazing.

"What were you thinking about? It's not like you to let your food get cold." Sakura felt her cheeks tinge pink at the mention of her eating habits, but with the amount of blush those woman had dusted onto her cheeks, she doubted anyone noticed.

"It's just so weird being in your world. Won't you tell us some more stories Fai?" The princess was actually hoping that Ashura would tell a few stories. Who better to get cute stories then from someone's parents, and let a little extra information to slip while doing so?

"Yeah stories! Stories!" Mokona chimed snatching a cinnamon roll too munch on.

"Ashura-ou. I couldn't think of any yesterday so I promised them I would ask you. Will you tell them a not to embarrassing story?" the blonde smiled at his king, Kurogane had once said that that particular smile was his tired smile.

"Let me see. A story that's not embarrassing but cute. That's a tough one since you were so cute all the time… and you were always so well behaved…"

Sakura smiled and handed Mokona another cinnamon roll to keep him quite. Even Kurogane perked up to listen to Ashura talk.

"Fai was very young when I brought him to Celes. We don't know how old but he was still a small child so he need a care taker. Although he has grown out of it, he used to be terribly shy. So the first month or so he would start crying whenever anyone one tried to talk to him except for me. Even after we finally found a nanny that he wasn't terrified of, he still ended up in my bed every night.

"He came with me almost everywhere I went. Of course, most Kings do not have pint sized little blonde's with long hair fallowing them around and he was quite distracting to the rest of the court and caught a lot of attention. Since Fai didn't trust any of them it often ended up with him crawling in my lap and hiding as best he could. He lived by the rule of 'I cannot see you so you must not be able to see me' for about six months."

Sakura looked over to see Fai looking into his cup with a somber look on his face.

"Of course that didn't last forever, and by the end of his first year here Fai's mischievous side had emerged. There was a war going on at the time and since Fai was still a child he did not go down to fight with the rest of the high wizards. He was however permitted to train with them, actually he was put in charge of planning the practices. Fai was given vary basic instructions, he was simply told to help them work on their long range attack spell, and large defense spells because that type of magic doesn't get a lot of use outside of war time.

"So Fai gathered everyone and had them translocate to a secluded aria up north so there was no chance of any mishaps with aim. Elemental magic is very simple since you just have to pull power from your surroundings and Celes is a giant hunk of ice, so water element magic is extremely easy to perform on a large scale and can be quite deadly. Fai had them work there tails off in drawing water out of the air, and from the snow, then refreezing it. Although, instead of having them hurl large icicles at each other, he had them make a fort. A big ice castle to help them learn how to construct large walls quickly and had them play capture the flag in it use some attack spells and smaller scale defense spells.

"I don't think it was possible to tire them out so completely, but it had worked like a charm. Actually, I send them out to do that exercise a few times a year now… but Fai came up with it completely for his own amusement."

Fai laughed lightly. "It wasn't only because it was funny you know."

"Really now, you always say that but I don't believe you have ever given me the 'real reason' why you insisted on it."

The blonde was silent for a few moments before sipping his drink innocently. "I'm afraid my memory fails me your majesty."

"You are not nearly old enough to claim that yet child." Ashura laughed and Sakura couldn't help but smile. Maybe Fai's personality wasn't completely fake like Kurogane had said. Maybe he was just a little deeper then he let on… only showing the good maybe?

"What did Fai look like when he was little?"

"A shorter version of himself now. The only thing that's ever really changed is his hair. I'll have to have someone find you a few photographs." The king looked Fai up and down. "I suppose you have grown into those eyes of yours haven't you."

The princess finally started to eat her breakfast and listened to the light conversation. It was mostly about what had happened while Fai was gone. Who had married who, who was at court, what had died, changes in social standing and all of the boring political stuff that royals have to keep up on.

Kurogane was still silent like he had been since they got here. Sakura knew that Fai was upset with him still and that their relationship was nothing like it used to be, she knew that they hardly ever talked anymore unless it was necessary, and that Fai would avoid him if he could. Part of her thought that is was because of the mages heightened senses and there sensitivity to his pray.

Though they hadn't argued since they arrived, that she knew of at least, things seemed especially tense between them right now. Fai was constantly glancing at Kurogane but as soon as the other noticed, his eyes would dart away. The ninja was doing the same thing, but instead of glancing every so often, he watched Fai for about a minute, like he was trying to read his mind or something…

Kurogane didn't seem to be mad at Fai. Just worried about him.

Ashura seemed to notice all of this two and Sakura was surprised to see him smile every time the other two's eyes would meet of their hands would touch while they were both reaching for something at the same time.

0o0o0

Like Fai had promised, they were all going out on a little field trip around his country to get out of the palace. Kurogane though it was odd to be zapped from one place to another by the mages magic, it was kind of nice though. Fai's magic felt warm. Even though it was lazy not to walk from place to place.

Before they went to go 'explore' Fai had taken them all back to their rooms and had the maids bundle them up before he translocated them to the bastion below the mountain. There were all sorts of interesting things down there, including the residences for the castle guards, the armory, a hospital, and the stable. They were going to the stable.

Kurogane almost immediately noticed that these people seemed to be more at ease around Fai, just as the kitchen hands had. A few of them seemed extremely excited to see him and didn't mind at all to get a group of horses around for them to go into town with. The blonde seemed completely at ease around them as well, not tense like he had been the entire time they were in the castle.

"Sakura, are you going to be ok riding alone?" Fai looked at the first of the horses that was brought out ready for their use. Even Kurogane had to admit that it was huge. Bigger than the horses from his country at least. "She's very well behaved. Just big."

The princess looked at the large black animal for almost a minute before a look of determination plastered her features. "I'll be ok." The horse snorted and shook its head causing her to jump back. "I think."

The mage gave a genuine smile before helping her up in to the saddle.

Three more horses were brought out. A brown one, and two more black ones. Fai helped Syaoran up onto the brown horse then turned to then ninja. "We get the naughty ones. Ashura-ou's horses is very stubborn, but don't let him bully you." the mage handed the reins to the taller of the two over to Kurogane. "Need help getting up?"

"Tch, I can handle myself."

"Suit yourself…" Fai just shook his head and led his horse over to a step stool and easily climbed on. The ninja almost face planted but managed alright in the end and soon enough they were out the door and on a well beaten trail.

Kurogane and Fai were in front, side by side with the children fallowing them. Mokona was happily tucked into the front of Fai's coat sleeping.

The mage hadn't been lying when he said the house was 'naughty'. It didn't listen very well, and kept trying to kick Sayoran's. Like Fai's horse, it didn't want to walk slowly. Which the ninja wouldn't have had a problem with if it wasn't for the fact that the princess and the kid weren't very experienced.

They fallowed the trail into an evergreen forest that was covered in a thick layer of ice making the light reflect painfully in Kurogane's eyes. He was willing to admit that it was beautiful though. They passed a heard of elk with large horns that were all pure white, if Fai hadn't pointed them out none of them would have noticed them watching there group curiously. A few snow foxes skittered across the path and they passed over a large river that was completely frozen solid. When they emerged on the other side of the forest they could see the lights of a town a ways off.

The entire time the mage, the kid, and the princess chattered uselessly about nothing imparticular. Not that any of them seemed to mind meaningless conversation, and when they finally arrived at the town Fai gave each of them a bag filled with gold coins and told them to stick to gather and enjoy the festival.

The entire town was lit up with magical lights, there were ice sculptures in the middle of the streets, and the town square was lined with venders and carnival games.

"Thought this place was supposed to be dangerous. Why'd you send the kids off?"

"Ashura-ou seems to be fine, No jealous nobles here to try and start anything, and I wanted a break from all the questions. This place is perfectly safe for now." Fai sighed and tugged his gloves of before pulling out another small bag filled with jingling coins. "so what do you say, how about we go find some place to sit and drink something hot?"

0o0o0

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Tsubasa**

**0o0o0**

Kurogane and Fai didn't make it two steps before a group of children ran up and surrounded the mage. "Lord Fluorite! You haven't come to visit in so long!" the smallest in the group, a little girl chimed. She started giggling when he kneeled down and ruffled her hair.

"I know, I was away for a while. How have you all been?" Kurogane had never seen Fai smile like he was right now at the kids who were practically crawling all over him with excitement. The ninja knew it was genuine at least.

The array of answers from the kids were too much for ninja's ears to sort through in there high pitch but Fai seemed to catch every bit and answered them all with that same relaxed smile. After a few minutes he stood and the children scampered off.

They passed Sakura and Syaoran buying hot sticky buns at a stand on their way to an open air café. Kurogane thought these people were crazy to want to sit outside while they ate or drank anything in the kind of weather they had. Thankfully Fai led them inside and took a seat by the window so that they could watch the people bustling though the streets.

The ninja's eyes wondered around the dark tavern. What little light there was, was provided by magical orbs giving off a dim green glow. Fai didn't seem to mind at all and continued to look out the window, his face holding no emotion until a woman in a blue apron come over to take their order.

"What can I get you and your friend lord Fluorite?"

"Kurogane with have a hot spiced cider and I'll have some coco please." The woman nodded before walking away. Fai's eyes turned back to the window and he tried to ignore the fact that Kurogane was starting at him.

The ninja wasn't even trying to hide it ether. He knew this was the only way to get Fai to talk to him, he had to piss him off. It didn't take nearly as long as it usually did.

"What." Fai's voice was flat. Irritated.

"I'm not the one who has something to say." The woman came back and set two large, steaming mugs down before walking away to refill other patrons drinks.

"What makes you think that…" Fai brought his glass to his lips and sipped it, never turning from his gaze from the window.

"Never finished the one from last night. You only told me one thing that you had to do." The ninja brought the glass to his nose and sniffed it. It smelt like cinnamon and apples, sipping it he didn't find the taste that disagreeable.

"Yeah I did didn't I…" the mage sipped his drink again and smiled as Sakura practically skipped past the window holding a hand sewn toy she had most likely won.

"What's going to happen when you get the feather from Chi."

Fai was silent for a few more moments before he sighed. "I guess… the spell will collapse. I would have to go look for more exact details in the library about what exactly that entails. Hopefully there's no explosions or pain involved…"

"Explosions or pain?"

"Chi can feel everything a normal human being can feel…" the mage sighed again before looking at Kurogane. "It's complicated."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Talk to Ashura-ou... other than me he's the only one in this world who's strong enough to manipulate the magic that stems from the feather." Fai turned the glass around in his hands a few times.

"What else?" Kurogane was still watching Fai intently but the mage refused to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean what else?"

"What else do you have to do?" the ninja finished off his glass and the woman was back almost immediately will a refill.

Fai was silent for a good five minutes before he answered in a hushed voice. "Before I left Celes, the small villages on the borders were being terrorized. At first it was just one or two villagers that were found murdered, mutilated beyond identification, maybe once or twice a year. Over ten years the numbers increased until half a village was demolished… the survivors could only tell us that they had seen a beast. A terrifying monster.

"As the royal wizard I was naturally the one everyone expected to take care of everything. I searched every night for it. I would leave the castle and wander small villages searching for the beast. A few more months passed and two entire villages were whipped out in one month… then another in a few days. People were dying and no matter how hard I searched I never saw it.

"Never once did I expect that it was his majesty… one morning, just after news that there had been another village slaughtered I went into Ashura-ou's room and found him covered in blood." Fai's grip on his cup tightened.

"he didn't even look like himself… the way his eyes were glazed over… he physically threw me out of his room… that when I knew he was the beast. He was killing his own subjects and I had sworn to him, on my brother's wellbeing that I would find whoever was doing this and kill them. He made me promise that on more than one because he knew."

The blondes eyes narrowed. "Ashrua-ou can dream walk… he knew that he was going to turn into a monster one day and as king he had to come up with a solution so that he could protect his country. That's why he found me. If I had never come here he would be the strongest person in the entire country… he found me so that I could be his executioner…

"but I couldn't kill him… so I sealed him away with a spell he thought me when I was still very small… and now I have to do it."

Kurogane was pretty sure he had never heard Fai talk so much at once. Sure at the beginning of the journey the mage had been talking none stop, but they were small annoying little jabs. Never like that. "Why does it have to be you? I'm not going to sugar cote this mage, but why can't anyone just run him though with a sword?"

The blonde brought the glass to his lips and took a long sip before turning to look at Kurogane. "I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Because you would kill me and I can't let that happen yet." Fai gave a sad smile that didn't falter through Kurogane's death glare.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean." The ninja wasn't sure if he would rather Fai be deathly honest with him like he was being right now, or deal with that damn mask and have him pulling out bull shit excuses.

The blonde just kept that damn smile on his face and remained silent.

"So why the fuck did you really leave this place. You knew you would have to come back when you king woke up."

"I couldn't stand to just sit around and watch them sleep… I don't like to be lonely…"

"But you can world walk all on your own so why the hell did you end up at the dimensional bitch's place." he would leave the 'them' question for another time.

"To for full my wish silly… although things haven't gone like I planned…" the mages smile slipped and as the children rushed in but was soon replaced with a grin. "Have your fill of the festival already?"

"It just really cold outside." Sakura slid into the booth next to Fai and Kurogane got up so that Syaoran could sit with him.

Kurogane was more than a little pissed off at being interrupted in the middle of such an important conversation. Even when Fai wasn't lying he still made it impossible to know what the truth truly was. In about an hour then were packed back up on their horses and on their way up the road again.

Fai took them up though a different route, the trail was a little narrower and the hoses had to walk single file. They started moving a bit more quickly when it started to snow.

By the time they had made it back to the bastion they were all covered in the fluffy white substance and everyone but Fai was shivering. Luckily the stables were heated.

The mage got down off of his own horse hand helped the princess slid down on to her feet while Kurogane helped Syaoran down. The same stable hand led the horses back and Fai wasted no time in transporting them up to their rooms so that they could warm up properly. He didn't say anything to the ninja the entire time and disappeared into his room quickly.

As soon as Fai was alone he pressed his back against the door and let him mask fall, tears slipping down his face. Chi had been sleeping on his bed but as soon as she noticed her master's distress she quietly embraced him, burying her face in her snow covered coat.

He hesitated for only a moment before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, hiding his face in her hair he cried silently. Why did things have to be this why? Was it really going to come down to having to kill Kurogane as well as Ashura and Chi? Was he going to have to kill Sakura one day? Syaoran too?

Fai felt selfish. He was always so selfish… he wanted to be able to go back and tell that man that he wanted to die. If both he and Fai had died that day it would have been better for everyone, and Fai wouldn't be lonely because he would have his brother on the other side with him.

The blonde wasn't dumb. He knew there was a reason Ashura went insane, why the magic in the land drove him there… it was because he had brought he and his brother here… sure the king had had visions of the horrible things he would do one day to his people, and by searching for a solution… he had brought the vary destruction to Celes he had been trying so very hard to prevent.

There was no way that Ashura magically gotten better when Fai left… the threat that drove him to insanity had left and so he had been cured… now he was back there was no doubt that the taint in his blood would rise again and more people would have to die…

He would slit his wrist right now if he hadn't promised the king. If he hadn't promised to bring his brother back. If he hadn't….

He needed to go see his brother. He needed to be with Fai to remember why he was doing all of this.

Slowly he lowered his arms and stepped out of Chi's embrace. "I'll be at the tower if anyone needs me…" he quickly drew the spell runs and translocated himself to the sacred pool.

As soon as Fai left Chi opened the door to his room and went to look for Ashura. She found him in a council meeting. She knew that she wasn't supposed to interrupt but scampered past the tables easily, drawing the entire room's attention to her.

She reached the head table, passing the head of the war council who had been in the middle of an impassioned speech to the king. "Fai is crying…"

0o0o0

Kurogane wasn't in any better of a mood when there was a knock on his door. He assumed it was the mage, or one of the kids, possibly the pork bun. Never in a million years would he have expected to open the door and see Ashura glaring on the other side.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Fai."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." The ninja had no problem returning the glares intensity. He wasn't sure who the hell this guy thought he was. (aside from a king, but that didn't give him the right to blame the ninja for things he hadn't done)

"I have seen him like he is now since his first few days in Celes. He's a mess and I know you had something to do with it." Ashura's tone was deadly.

"Seen him like what? I don't even know what the hell is going on, when he went into his room he was smiling like a damn idiot again."

"You do understand that he smiles for other people and not himself don't you? Or are you too really not as close as he claims."

"The damn fake smile? I still don't know what the fuck you're talking about." The king's glare intensified.

"Come see for yourself then." Kurogane was a bit taken by the speed in which Ashura summoned the spell runs to move them to where Fai was. Unlike Fai's magic, the kinds was a deep royal blue and didn't crackle and spark.

When it faded the ninja found himself in a room he had never been in before. Unlike the rest of the castle it wasn't decorated to the nines, the architecture was especially grand but the décor was white and simple.

In the middle of the room was a large pool of water, and on the side was Fai, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest. From over fifty feet away they could easily here him sobbing and see the way his shoulders were trembling. The ninja could smell blood, and although he couldn't see it, it could only assumed it belonged to the mage.

Kurogane had only seen Fai like this once. It had been the night he had contacted Yuuko to ask her about a price to heal the idiots eye… he figured he had set that off by cornering him but he hadn't cornered Fai to day.

"He won't respond to anyone… what did you do?" Ashura's voice was now just a whisper and he was watching the blonde with a pained expression.

"It must have been what we talked about while we were out. He told me about… how he had to kill you. I asked him why it had to be him and he shut down."

Ashura closed his eyes tightly. "I see…" they both watched Fai for a moment. "See if he'll talk to you. He didn't even seem to notice that I was there when I checked on him."

Kurogane took a few steps forward. "Oi, mage." Fai didn't seem to hear and continued to trembling so he knelt next to him and tried to get a good look at his face. He was looking into the pool and just crying. He didn't move when Kurogane knelt next to him, checking him over for injuries.

Fai's ands were balled into fists to tight that his nails were digging into his palms causing blood to dribble down onto his cloths. The ninja pulled one away and inspecteded it, but the mage still didn't even blink.

Fallowing his line of sight, he looked to the bottom of the pool. There was a glass coffin with a small child resting the on plush velvet liner, long hair splayed out around them. He wasn't sure if it was a girl or a boy, but he could see the obvious resemblance to Fai. They couldn't be more than five or six.

"Fai? Are you alright?" Kurogane shook his shoulder lightly but the blonde just curled closer to himself. Ashura had come forward to stand next to them and shook his head.

"When he was younger the best thing to do was give him space to grieve… he has a bad habit of bottling things up."

It didn't feel right to leave him… he looked like he was about to drowned himself in the water, or open on of the thick windows and tilt backwards of the ledge. "Chi will keep an eye on him and fetch us if he needs us."

"Fine." They didn't say anything to each other as they made their way down the stairs.

"I am sorry for accusing you, I am often overly protective of Fai and it pains me to see him that way." The king sounded tired as he shut the grand doors that led into the room.

"Yeah you and me both… look can I ask you something?" they started making there decent down the ungodly number of stairs in the winding case.

"About Fai I assume?"

"Was that kid at the bottom of the water Fai's brother?" Ashura stopped walking and rubbed his temples.

"His twin brother actually. I take it that Fai hast told you anything about his early childhood then…"

"What the hell happened to him?" Kurogane had a feeling that this was going to be a pretty messed up story. The kid had to be dead if he wasn't the same size as Fai now… which meant they were preserving him and that was just creepy.

"I didn't get there fast enough to save them both. His blood hadn't even cooled when I found them…"

0o0o0


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Tsubasa**

0o0o0

Kurogane found the chair he was sitting in to be particularly comfortable, although he wasn't really paying much attention to it. He was waiting for the servant to hurry the hell up, pour the tea, and get the fuck out so that Ashura could get back to telling him about Fai.

He actually had the chance to find out why the blonde was just so messed up. The ninja knew that Fai wasn't necessarily a lying bastard because he wanted to be, so much as he didn't know how to tell the truth. Even if the ninja didn't understand how he felt, he at least hope there was something solid behind his reasoning.

The woman handed him his tea and Kurogane just set it down on the table and watched her leave. He didn't like the tea in this world, it was sweet even without adding any sugar. The king however sipped his drink quietly while he collected his thoughts. "Exactly how much do you know about Fai?"

He opened his mouth to answer but Kurogane quickly realized that he didn't really know how to. He knew what Fai looked like, what he sounded like. He knew how to tell when he was tired, flustered, mad, or hungry. He knew how to tell if he was having a good or a bad dream, if he needed his space or if he shouldn't leave the blonde alone. He knew that Fai cared about the kids, that he didn't necessarily cook because he enjoyed it as much as he wanted them all to have a healthy diet. He knew all of that and more, but he didn't know anything about Fai's past. "He hasn't told me anything. Before we got here all I knew was that this place was cold and he didn't want to come home…"

"Then let me start of by telling you that if he finds out that I told you, when I knew he was purposefully withholding the information, then you and I both will face his wrath. Which in case you didn't know, is terrifying."

Kurogane couldn't help but smirk. "Just get on with it."

The king opened one of his drawers and pulled out a simple looking leather bond book. When he opened it Kurogane could see that it was a photo album. Ashura flipped all the way to the front of it before sliding it across the table and pointing to a photo in the bottom left corner of the first page.

In the photo was a child with long blond hair that fell to their ankles, clinging to Ashura's robes. He could clearly tell that the child was malnourished, and the hand that was holding on to the silk fabrics for dear life was bandaged. Bright blue eyes were full of fear with tears gathering in the corners.

"That is a picture of Fai two weeks after I brought him to Luvel. As you can see, he was in a very delicate state."

"What's wrong with him?"

"His own country did that to him. They feared him and threw him into a unique prison where time did not flow, and so he could not die. He just sat there for god only knows how long in that demented place on the brink of death."

"He was just a little kid. What the hell could they possibly be afraid of?" Kurogane wasn't sure why that pissed him off so much. Bad things happened to people.

"He had a twin brother and traditionally in Valerie, twins bring misfortune. The traditional fools believed that because they were born into the royal house that they, two helpless children, caused famine, war, and disease. That cursed way of thinking is probably what brought the country to the ground…."

"Are you kidding me? They threw them in prison."

"Yes. I want to allow Fai as much privacy as I possibly can so I won't go into detail, but what he had to deal with every day was enough to drive anyone insane. It's a miracle that he was able to learn how to smile at all." The king sighed. "He doesn't think like most people because of it…. He is apprehensive of growing attached to anyone, he believes he will harm them."

Ashura flipped the page in the book and the ninja quickly noticed that not in a single picture was Fai smiling. Usually he was clinging on to his kings person, and if not he was standing extremely close. "I think he would have been ok if his brother hadn't passed away."

"So somehow they made it that no timed passed. So how did the kid die?" Kurogane continued to flip slowly to through the pages of the album.

"I was only able to find Fai after the magical barrier around the prison was destroyed. I am not sure the exact details, but a sorcerer told the twins that he would only save one. The child was thrown off the top of the tower. He's using Fai as a pawn of some sort."

"So that bastard fucked his childhood up to. Why not save both of them? I mean he already broke the thing around them."

"He told Fai that he would bring his brother back to life, it was the best way to manipulate him because he blames himself for his brother's death."

"You can't bring the dead back to life. So how the fuck dose that matter?" Kurogane wrote a mental note that he would have to kill the fucker who made them go on this journey, for murdering his parents and for Fai. It made him that much more determined to make him pay.

"How do you tell a distraught five year old that who thinks they are the reason there brother is dead, that you can't do anything about it?" Ashura sighed and took the album off the table and tucked it back in a drawer.

"He thinks he can bring that kid back to life?"

"…yes…"

"Why the hell did you lie to him? That makes you no better than the guy who killed the kid in the first place." the ninja mentally sighed. He really hoped that he wasn't going to have to be the bad guy and tell Fai that all this shit was for nothing.

"He would have died. Do you know how sick he was when I brought him here? That was his only will to live and I couldn't take it away from him. I very well aware of the situation it has put us in now… and I have tried to correct it once he was older, but he refuses to listen. He breaks down."

"This is fucking grate…"

"I could not have said it better myself…"

The two of them fell silent. Kurogane drank the disgusting tea and wished it was sake.

"Why does he have to be the one to kill you?"

"A curse. His magic will also cause him to kill anyone who possess stronger magic. That man placed it on him, for what reason I am not entirely sure howev—" there was a light knock on the door before it was pushed open and Fai stepped in looking absolutely miserable.

The blonde's eyes were puffy and red and his shoulders were slumped. He seemed surprised to see Kurogane sitting across from the king but didn't say anything and took a seat in the chair next to him. "Chi told me that I worried you… I'm sorry."

"There is no need for you to apologize child. Are you alright now?"

0o0o0

**So this is a supper short chapter but it's been crazy busy this week. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Did you miss me? Christmas brake was a lot of fun but I don't have internet at home so I wasn't able to upload any new chapters. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you all or this story. In fact I was able to finish the planning for the end of the story. It going to be amazing!**

**Ps. we're getting to the Kurofai part soon, and yes, Ashura is going to be a meddling father.**

**I do not own Tsubasa**

0o0o0

Fai whipped the tears out of his eyes and sighed. Wordlessly he stood and immediately caught Chi's attention. She scampered over and wrapped her arms around her master's waist and snuggled as close as she could. "Dose Fai feel better?"

"Yes Chi, thank you for your concern." The mage scratched behind her ear and smiled at her.

"Ashura-ou and Kurogane were very very very worried about Fai. Ashura-ou told Chi to tell Ashura-ou if Fai wants to talk. Dose Fai want to talk?"

"Kurogane?"

"Yes, Kurogane came with Ashura-ou to see if Fai was ok. Kurogane checked on Fai but Fai didn't seem to notice Kurogane. That is why Kurogane and Ashura-ou were worried. Dose Fai want to Chi to go get Ashura-ou?" she blinked a few times making the mage smile, she really was adorable.

"That's not necessary, I'll just head to his office and talk with him." Fai panted her head before stepping back and straitening his robes. Hopefully the servants wouldn't have to terrible a time of getting the blood stains out of his cloths.

His first stop would be his room.

Drawing a few quick runes in the air, Fai materialized in his room and called for his personal servants. They would most defiantly have more of a fuss if he didn't allow them to choose his cloths and get him ready. It was bad enough he already ruined the outfit that perfectly complimented the kings.

He got a lecture the entire time they were getting him 'fit for company.' Normally it wouldn't be such a hassle for them, because after all Fai had many cloths to choose from, but they had to pin everything in because he had lost a noticeable amount of weight since he had last worn them. Not a lot, just enough to make them look like they hadn't been personally tailored.

Which for someone from his social standing, was not acceptable. Especially during impotent social events.

Once they were finally finished, the mage thanked them and walked quickly to his king's office. He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised to see the ninja sitting in one of the large comfy chairs across from the desk.

"Chi told me that I worried you… I'm sorry." Fai took a seat next to Kurogane and offered a small smile.

"There is no need to apologize child. Are you all right now?"

"I… Yes. I just got to thinking a bit too much… nothing to worry yourself over." He could feel the ninja's eyes trained on him. Lucky for him Kurogane didn't feel the need to say anything. Yet.

"Just know that I am always here if every you need to discuss anything." Ashura smiled warmly at him. Fai knew the king wouldn't press him, he never did.

"Kind as ever your majesty. I see that you and Kurogane are getting acquainted." He smiled, his mask falling back where it should, but Kurogane continued watching him none the less.

"Yes." So much for figuring out what they were talking about. The king was giving a pleasant smile that he knew all too well.

"I was actually wondering if I could barrow you." Fai turned to look at Kurogane but there eyes didn't meet, the blonde was still smiling with his eyes shut and his head tilted slightly to the side. "If you too are done with your little chitchat that is."

Ashura and Kurogane locked eyes before the ninja stood up. "Yeah…" the mage fallowed him out into the hallway closing the doors behind them. Silently they walked all the way back to Fai's room before closing that door as well.

"Why were you in Ashura-ou's office?"

"Talking. He answered some questions." Kurogane looked around the mages room. There were bookshelves lined against every wall, floor to ceiling, filled with leather bound books of every color and size. He had never seen Fai read anything before, but then again, maybe they there hadn't been anything he could understand.

"…I could have answered—"

"No. you don't tell me jack shit." He watched the mage curl his hands into tight fists.

"Did you ever think I don't want you to know? It's none of your business."

"Don't get your panties in a knot. I asked him who the kid in the water was and why the hell you smile all the god damn time when you're not happy. Didn't think that was excessively invasive. Someone's name and the king's opinion."

Fai's face paled. His eyes fell to the floor and his shoulders started shaking. "…what… did he t—tell you…"

"Your brother. He said that was your brother and that you smile because it makes other people feel better… which is stupid by the way, smile because you're happy dumbass." Kurogane didn't hesitate to close the distance between them and place a hand heavily on Fai's shoulder.

"I… see…"

"Didn't know you had a brother. You don't gotta talk about it but if you want to… but—"

Fai turned away and walked over to the door that conjoined his room with the one next door, and closed it tightly. "I don't want to talk about it… you promised that you were going to help me look after the kids. What if something had happened to them?"

The mages feeble attempt at distracting Kurogane failed. He was defiantly bringing this shit up again. "You said that the king was fine."

"A lot of people hate me. They will not be safe in the castle without one of us nearby… the princess is just so naïve and Syaoran doesn't fallow her around like a puppy since—you promised."

"Yeah, you never really elaborated much on that ether. You telling me that there are assassins or some shit?" the blonde was still facing the door so, at least he was until the ninja walked across the room and turned him around.

"Of course not. Celesian nobles have no quarrel with getting their own hands dirty. We are a bunch of 'dirty mages' after all." Fai was glaring again.

"Quit twisting my words around. I didn't call you that because you were a mage, I called you that because—" Kurogane closed his mouth. _I didn't call you that because you were a mage, I called you that because you're you _would not help the situation at all.

"Because why Kurogane?"

"Dammit I just can't win with you. Look I didn't mean it ok."

"What happened to being true to yourself and always meaning what you say?" Fai's gaze fell to the floor again before he marched over to the bed and sat down, and slipping his feet out of his shoes.

"There's a difference between lying and cursing and making death threats because you pissed off that a prissy ass little blonde poked your cheek and called you 'Kuro-cuteie,'" the ninja watched him play with the hem of his decorative robes. Fai hadn't been a fidgety person until recently.

"It's a good thing you don't have to worry about that anymore…"

Yeah. Not more Kuro-cutie, Kuro-pie, Kuro-dumpling, Kuro-daddy, Kuro-pu, Kuro-wan, Big dog, or Kuro-tan. Fucking mage.

The silence that fell between them lasted for nearly five minutes before there was a knock on the door that led to the hallway, and a servant stepped in and bowed deeply. In her hands was what Kurogane could only assume to be a staff of some sorts, he couldn't be sure since it was all wrapped up fine gold silk. "A gift from his majesty."

"Please tell his majesty that I am greatly thankful for this thoughtful gesture." The woman walked across the large room and handed the gift to Fai before bowing again and leaving. Once the door was closed the blonde carefully unbowed the decorative fabric to reveal an ornate staff similar to the one that he had traded to the witch, but much more decorative. "That was fast…"

"I never saw you do much of anything with the one you gave to the dimensional hag… is it some sort of weapon?"

"Yes and no. that stone in the middle is a fluorite, it's the only stone in Celese that my magic is compatible with. It makes large spells easier to cast because I can use the stone as a focal point, and most large spells that I know are for travel or battle… and yes, Floruit is my last name and yes, it's because of the stone. Ashura hails from the Royal house of Demantoid."

"What the hell is a Demantoid?"

"A pretty green rock, like a Fluorite stone only with a different chemical makeup. All of the major households are named after the stone there magic works well with, Tourmaline, Andesine, Kunzite, Morganite, Zicorn, Iolite, Kyanite, Peridot, Sapphire, Prehnite, Sphene, Chalcedony, and Onyx." Kurogane shook his head.

0o0o0

Fai managed to take a quick nap before dinner. The last time he fed was only a day and a half ago but he was starting to feel the fatigue that set in before his eyes turned gold. He really wished he hadn't thrown it all back up…

It wasn't as if Kurogane was going to complain or anything. He just really hated the fact that they were starting to talk like they used to… he should have yelled at the ninja, and told him how out of line it was to talk to the king. This was his own business to deal with… and god only knows what his majesty had let slip.

Had he told the ninja more than the simple fact that he had a brother? Had he told him that he was—Fai couldn't even bring himself to think about it. Especially when he knew he would have to face so many people to night…

The rumors that were going around were dreadful. The king had only briefly elaborated on what he should expect but… they thought he had tried to kill Ashura take his thrown… that he had been tainted on his travels, that he was somehow evil… hopefully if he acted normal most of them would disappear. If all else failed he could start juicy rumors of a more tolerable nature…

As soon as he was out of bed the servants were again fussing over his cloths and hair. It took longer than he would have hoped but soon enough he was deemed presentable and allowed to leave. Fai wasn't sure if he was surprised or not to find the kids and Kurogane in the always waiting for him and talking with Ashura.

"Are you feeling all right child?" the kings gazes drifted up and down his being before locking with his own stair. "You look ill."

"Just a little tired. I promise I am all right." Fai gave the most dazzling smile he could muster. "We should keep everyone waiting your majesty. After all they can't very well start without you."

"All right. But after dinner please go see the healers again. Those dark circles under your eyes are back and I know for a fact that you have gotten plenty of rest. Perhaps you're not getting all of the nutrients you should." Ashura ruffled Fai's blonde hair before turning to go to the large dining hall.

"If it is your wish your majesty." Fai bowed before fallowing his king. Two paces behind and a step to the right. Just as it should be.

Sakura ended up walking in step next to Fai with Kurogane and Syaoran bringing up the rear. The ninja behind the mage and the Syaoran behind Sakura.

As soon as the grand doors were pushed open the music stopped and everyone turned and kneeled respectfully to their king as he made his way to the head table.

0o0o0

**For anyone who was curious about why I chose Demantoid for our favorite king, it because it has the highest dispersion (ability to separate light) of any gem stone, even higher than diamonds.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think**


	17. Chapter 17

**Short chapter. We had a snow day today but I still managed to get this up if not a few hours later than usual.**

**I don't own tsubasa**

0o0o0

Ashura was carefully keeping an eye on Fai all night. He knew there was defiantly going to be some drama with his reappearance. It wasn't as if he didn't think the blonde could look after himself, on the contrary, he had seen Fai take out entire legends of men without even tracing spell runes into the air. Anyone could be surprised however.

Dinners were almost always an amusing affair, usually with someone making an ass of themselves, or scandals coming to light in a screaming argument. Normally he didn't mind, he just preferred it when the hate filled gazes weren't trained on his son. Fai was keeping a watchful eye out as well, less for himself and more for his friends.

Especially on the princess.

As soon as they sat down the games began. Courtiers came up one after another, and Ashura was pretty sure Fai hadn't had the time to so much as sip his wine. Sakura, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokona were introduced again and again, and the same story was told about what had happened to Fai's eye.

The blonde ended up dancing after dessert (which he was too busy catching up to eat) was served, with several of the young ladies, and even a few of the young men. (Kurogane looked a bit surprised every time someone came up but didn't say anything about It. the look on his face said enough however) in truth Ashura was surprised Fai was able to side step the sword that was thrust towards the center of his back.

Kurogane noticed it but the king placed a hand on his shoulder just as he was about to intervene. "Fai can handle himself. If he doesn't show that he can take care of himself he'll only have more trouble later on." the ninja looked at him with disbelief at first but his eyes quickly shifted to Fai who had just dodged another blow.

Everyone had been expecting this tonight, and were forming a circle around the two to get the best view. As far as Ashura had been able to tell, the fact that Fai only had one eye didn't hinder him in the least and he was able to avoid everything that was thrown at him.

Thankfully.

They all watched silently as attack after attack was thrown back and forth and with every near hit, Princess Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona seemed to get more and more nervous. They kept looking over to the ninja to do something. Kurogane was getting more and more tense as well but he didn't so much a twitch.

The king knew that Fai was 'playing around,' a simple flick of his wrist and he could probably bring this man (Ashura couldn't remember his name, but he was a small time border lord) to his knees. In all actuality, Fai could probably just whistle a little cheery tune and cause his heart to stop.

He was devastatingly strong.

And limber. How he managed to twist himself around in the air, and always land on his feet, he would never know.

This little 'dance' went on for nearly six minutes before there was blood. It all happened so fast, a pained gasp, a bright explosion of light, and a body hitting the floor. Once Ashura's eyes adjusted from the bright flash, Kurogane was already by Fai's side inspecting a rather garish gash on his chest.

"Dumb ass…" Fai seemed surprised as he looked down at the wound on his chest while the ninja pushed his hands away. "That's deep… you could have gotten you ass killed."

"I didn't try to… I slipped on this stupid coat… Ow! Don't poke it!"

"Shut up. Injured morons have no say. Let's go patch you up." Kurogane grabbed Fai's arm and walked out of the room without giving him a choice. Ashura watched them with a smile, his worries about the blonde's safety melting away completely seeing that Fai had the energy to argue. As soon as the door was shut again, and the body was cleaned off the floor Ashura turned his attention to Sakura and Syaoran.

"He will be alright. Don't look so worried it's bad for your health." Both of their gazes snapped over to him. "It looks as if Kurogane has everything under control doesn't it?"

Sakura pulled Mokona closer to herself and scratched behind her ears. "Yeah…"

"You two really care for him don't you? Why don't we give them a few moments to get cleaned up and we can go make sure that he's ok." Ashura motioned for one of the servers to bring the children a hot cup of coco.

Sakura nodded and excepted the warm mug with a mumbled thanks.

0o0o0

"Will you stop pulling me?" Fai tried to tug his arm away from Kurogane but ended up wincing. The blood oozing down the front of his cloths was hot a sticky and he wanted nothing more than to wash it off.

Kurogane didn't answer and after much tugging and complaining the mage was pulled into his room and dragged into the bathroom. "Where the hell is the fucking light switch!"

"Someone is in a bad mood." Fai slid his hand across the wall until he found the switch right where it always had been. Light flooded the room and the look on the ninja's face made him take a step back. He was beyond pissed.

"No. Not at fucking all." Kurogane forcefully gripped Fai's hips and hoisted him so that he was sitting on the counter. Without any regard for the decorative, embroidered fabric, he ripped the front of it open to get a better look at the wound. It was healing slowly, the skin visibly knitting back together.

"Why?"

"Why what." There was a stack of towels by the shower, taking a few he wet one of the corners and started to wipe away the blood.

"Are you mad."

Kurogane dabbed close enough to the wound to cause Fai to wince again. "Because you a fucking dumbass."

"Oh… Kurogane, I can do tha—"

"Shut up." The ninja wet another corner of the towel and dabbed at the fresh blood that streamed from the wound down to the blondes trousers, catching it just before it soaked into the already drenched fabric.

"What did you want me to do? It's not like I—"

"I know." Another stream of blood was whipped away.

"Then—"

"Shut the fuck up." Fai tried to push off the side of the counter but Kurogane wouldn't let him.

"Let me go."

"No. You're still bleeding."

"What is that matter with you!" Fai tried to push away again only to have the ninja forcefully push him back up onto the countertop.

"I fucking worried about you. Just shut the hell up and let me take fucking care of you." Kurogane glared at the mage who just stared back with a shocked gaze. Fai didn't say anything else and let him clean away the blood until the skin had knit loosely back together.

Taking a step back Kurogane led Fai out of the bathroom, leaving the light on, and made him sit on the bed. He used his sword to slice his wrist open before the mage could protest and presented it to Fai. Thankfully there was no arguing and cool lips pressed against his inner arm and the familiar pull in his wrist fallowed seconds after.

0o0o0

**Please leave a review**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own tsubasa **

0o0o0

Kurogane being worried made Fai worry, even though he knew he was fine. He had been mad at first. Tired of the way Kurogane thought he could just push him around and do whatever he wanted. However he stopped protesting when he realized just how upset the ninja was. He hadn't been like this since acid Tokyo…

He pressed his lips against the ninja's wrist and slid his tongue across the cut. He felt his eyes flicker gold and he relaxed as the hot blood slipped down his throat, he wouldn't fight him this time. He might be mad at Kurogane for this whole vampire thing, but he didn't want Kurogane to be upset like he is now.

Cutting off his train of thought Fai opened his eyes and glanced up at the ninja who was watching him with… relief… odd considering how the ninja hated all things awkward... There position was just that. Usually it was Kurogane who was sitting down with Fai kneeling on the floor in front of him… Fai didn't have anywhere to look and keeping his eyes closed was strange... and he was never more relived to be interrupted in the middle of a meal in his life when a knock on the door cut though the silence.

Fai quickly stood up. "One moment." He went over to his closet and pulled a robe over his shoulders and tied it shut as he walked across the room to open the door to find the kids and the king with mirrored worried expressions.

"Is Fai ok?" Mokona launched herself from her perch on Syaoran's shoulder and clung to the mages cloths. "Did Kuro-pu take good care of you?"

"He is taking very good care of me. Sorry I made you all worry, but it was just a little cut." He didn't bother with a fake smile, just flashing them a tired look. Thankfully Ashura seemed to notice and nodded before placing a hand on each of the kid's shoulders.

"Why don't we let Fai get some sleep?" Sakura and Syaoran both looked to him and then back to Fai who simply nodded.

"I'll shower and then come tuck you to in all right?." He watched both of the kids go into their respective bedrooms and let Ashura look him over before he finally closed his door again.

Kurogane was sitting on his bed and frowned when Fai walked past him into the bathroom. "You didn't finish."

"I can finish tomorrow morning… you've had to give a lot of blood the last few weeks so I can wait." Fai left the bathroom door open and started the shower. He hated the feeling of being caked in blood… at least it was his own… it was less horrifying that way.

Striping out of the rest of his cloths he slid into the shower and got busy scrubbing at the coppery mess. After a mountain of bubbles were washed down the drain, he turned the shower head off and toweled dry. Wrapping the robe back around his waist Fai walked back out into the main part of his room to find Kurogane was still waititng for him.

Asleep.

Though he hated it, he couldn't help but coo on the inside at seeing the big scary ninja cuddled up on his side. The mage hardly ever thought about how tired Kurogane must get, especially on a days like today. As quietly as he could he drew a few spell runes in the air to help him move the ninja to the center of the bed before he covered him up, tucking the blanket around him. Fai had missed his magic for tasks like that, how else would he have moved him without waking him up?

Fai got dressed again before turning out all the lights before slipping out into the hall. As he had every night for god only knows how long there journey had been going on, he tucked both the kids in and made sure they had everything they needed before going to Ashura-ou's room.

He wasn't there. No doubt he had gone back to the party. The festivities would last well into the night, and the king was usually expected to attend until well past midnight. Even if he wasn't there, Fai took comfort in the familiar scents woven into the heavy fabrics of the bed and quickly fell asleep as well.

0o0o0

It his Ashura like a ton of bricks the moment the scent of blood hit his nose. He could smell the crimson substance that had socked into Fai's clothing and he was twitching with the need for more. He needed it… like he needed air.

As soon as Fai disappeared into his room once again the Ashura dropped his pleasant smile and walked as quickly as he could with kingly dignity, to the first secluded place he could find. Tracing the spell runes into the air he translocated himself far east to the outermost village.

It didn't take him long to find what he needed.

Just down an ally there was a woman dressed in ratty cloths puffing away on a cigarette.

She would do nicely.

Without waiting a single second he made his move. His magic surged forth and in less than a half moment she was on the ground. A gaping wound in her chest had splattered blood against the walls and across him own clothing but He didn't care. The way he felt his magic burn within his veins was all that he cared about.

He needed more. He needed it now.

Someone came out of the building to find out what all the racket was about and they were next. There hot blood soaked into Ashura's shoes and left bloodied footprints as he made his way from house to house, each attack becoming more ghastly then the last.

Anyone who possessed magic came forth to defend their home, there family, but they were no match for the king. How could they be? The only one who could kill him was Fai. Quickly the scent of blood was completely overwhelming. The more he got the more he wanted.

Within an hour there was no one left. Not even the infants and elderly were still breathing. After twenty minutes of searching in the cold for someone else, someone he may have missed, his mind finally started to sober up.

The hum of his magic started to die down and he was only left with one thing.

What had he done?

0o0o0

Fai's eyes flickered open when he heard the door opened and slammed closed again quickly. He could barely make out his kings figure as he came to sit on the side of the bed.

"Fai…" his voice was horse. Pained.

"Your majesty?" the blonde instantly felt panic bubble up in his chest. When Ashura had leaned in to brush the bangs from his good eyes they were wet and sticky. Blood.

"I'm so so sorry Fai… I didn't… I couldn't stop myself I—"

0o0o0

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Tsubasa.**

0o0o0

Kurogane came awake with a jolt when Fai touched his shoulder. When his eyes focused on the blonde he sighed. Fai didn't look any better. Hell, he looked worse.

"I ran you a bath…" The mage wasn't smiling, or fake smiling. His face was completely neutral so it was easy to see how tired he looked. Like he hadn't slept last night.

"Thanks." He stretched until he heard his shoulder pop before he refocused on Fai. "Something happened."

"Is that a question?" now the fake smile was plastered back on the mages face. Kurogane slowly got out of the far too comfortable bed and realized that he had fallen asleep in the mages room last night.

"No. I told you already that I'm not going to force this shit out of you." the ninja made his way across the room to the bathroom door but stopped in the door way when he set his sights on the bath. "The hell mage."

"You're not allergic to bubbles right Kurogane?"

He just shook his head before working out of the complex fastenings of his tunic. No, he wasn't fucking allergic to Fai's girly ass bubbles that smell like girly ass flowers. After his cloths were rumpled on the floor and he had settled into the hot water, a silence fell between the two.

Fai was leaning against the bathroom counter looking at the floor with the same expression as before. Without the forced smile, and fake expressions, he looked a lot older. For the first time Kurogane noticed all the weight that the mage had lost just by looking at his face, his cheeks looked hallow and sunken. His eyes had puffy dark circles under them like he hadn't slept in days… or hadn't gotten proper nutrition.

All in all it was kind of nice, like he was seeing the real Fai for the first time.

The fact that he was willingly in the same room with Kurogane was a step in the right direction at least.

"Will you do me a favor?" Kurogane closed his eyes and nodded.

"Give this to the princess and tell them that I have a council meeting today…" he looked back over in time to see Fai pulling out a feather. One of the princesses. He was twisting it around in his fingers, his face remaining emotionless.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Time is running out I'm afraid… I don't think we're going to be here much longer…" Fai looked up and locked eyes with Kurogane and for the first time, he was being honest. Without saying anything else, he had conveyed it all with that one look.

Glazed with tears, his cerulean eyes showed nothing but pain. Even if every muscle in his face was completely relaxed, it looked like someone was twisting a sword in his chest.

"What can I do to help?"

"Keep the kids close. There's going to be more than a few fights the next few days… and I don't want you all involved. Politically, you're all guests of the state so no one has grounds to pull anything until you involve yourself." Fai set the feather on the counter and walked out the door. "I'll see you later Kurogane. Ashura-ou needs me."

0o0o0

Ashura often found himself wandering up to the sacred pool and sitting silently with the real Fai. He had never known the child when he was still breathing, but he had come to think of him as he did his living brother, as his own blood.

Unlike his Fai, he knew that this Fai was never going to magically rise from dead. He was resting. Probably not comfortable… how peaceful could one rest after life without a proper burial…

Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the real Fai was too busy worrying about his twin to get any sort of peace at all. This situation was such a shame…

The king felt Fai's familiar magic flutter as the grand doors were opened. Soon after he heard the barely audible, feather light steps just before he felt a hand placed lightly on his shoulder. "I brought you something to eat your majesty."

"You are too kind to me child." Fai sat down next to him at the pools edge and set a picnic basket down between them.

The blonde didn't say anything and just smiled softly while he unpacked the mountain of cookies he had packed. Ashura and he both enjoyed there sugar coated comfort food.

"What is on your mind?" Ashura started nibbling on one of the treats. He was worried about Fai's mental state and his lackluster disposition was perturbing.

"After I do it… I won't be able to come back because… well you know… I…" Fai looked down into the water and sighed.

"I see." Killing the king would be high treason and no doubt they would attempt to execute Fai. Even if he did it because Ashura was 'the beast' that the country lived in fear of. So no, it was not practical for him to return to Celes. Ever.

What to do with his brother? Logically, lay him to rest. However, that wasn't the logical answer to someone who had diluted themselves into believing that they would resurrect there loved one…

"Returning won't be an option. You will have to handle all of your business before… the beast is taken care of."

Fai sighed again. "What would his majesty do if he was in my positon?" the blonde pulled out a thermos and poured each of them a steaming cup of coco. He set a third next to the pool as well as a napkin with a few treats on it.

"Honestly, hold a double funeral." He saw Fai flinch.

0o0o0

Kurogane toweled dry and got dressed. Fai had actually set and outfit out for him so he didn't have to go back to his own room. Once he was decent he grabbed the feather and walked to where he knew the kids would be.

As expected they were both sitting on Syaoran's bed with Mokona between them. "Fai's got some political stuff he's doing today but he got this for you." the ninja showed Sakura the feather but waited until he was finished explaining to give it to her. "Apparently things are getting complicated so he wants you two to stick together and tell me before you leave to go anywhere. Got it?"

"What about Mokona!" the pork bun jumped up and down before launching itself onto Kurogane.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." He let the magical creature burrow into his coat and get comfortable before he handed the feather over. He and Syaoran didn't bother to carry the princess back to her own room and just let her sleep in the kid's bed.

Looks as if they weren't avoiding each other anymore ether.

Kurogane didn't know where Fai had gone so he just went back to his own room to wait, which ended up with him polishing his sword over and over and over again. The servants brought him breakfast and lunch and when dinner was starting to roll around and the mage still hadn't made another appearance he took to pacing.

This would be so much easier if he just knew what the fuck was going on with him. So Chi wasn't around anymore. He knew that. But what suddenly made Fai do it? Did he do it or was it Ashura? Was he really at a political meeting or was that just a lie for the kids? Why the hell had he had that expression on his face this morning?

How was he supposed to protect the damn bastard if he didn't even know what he was protecting him against?

Of course, as fate would have it, as soon as he was about to storm out of the room to locate Fai, there was a knock on his door. For the second time Ashura was on the other side looking none too pleased. "He got upset and took off."

"What?"

"I don't think he's ever going to forgive me…" The king rubbed at his temples.

"What the hell happened?"

0o0o0

**Feedback would be appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Tsubasa**

0o0o0

Fai wasn't cold any more… even with being used to his country's climent, today's weather was especially brutal. At first his lungs had burned with every breath and the snow crystals that hit his cheeks felt like a knives. He was ether freezing to death, or was too distracted by the task at hand to have the mental capacity to notice anymore.

Both were likely answers.

He had spent the afternoon cleaning up his majesty's mess as he did after every 'incident'. It used to be because he wanted to assure any survivors that this was going to be taken care of so it would never happen again and look for any clues. Now. It was because he felt guilty.

No doubt the militia from the town over would have come to take care of the bodies when the storm let up, but Fai couldn't stand the thought of leaving them to be covered by snow. He owned this to them…. Because if he had just been stronger this wouldn't have happened to them.

The village of Sealisa wasn't anything special, most citizens of Celes wouldn't have heard of it unless they were a local. Fai had come here many times as a child while exploring the eastern mountains and the people here had always been kind to him. He owed it to these people to make sure that they were treated with respect and buried properly.

Funeral traditions varied in the different regions of Celes, Sealisa was one of the few towns who cremated there dead. Fai had never actually preformed one of their funeral rituals, but he knew the basics. Even if it wasn't going to be perfect, at least it would be as similar as possible.

It had taken longer than he had hoped, but he wanted everything to be perfect… this was the least he could do. When he was nearly finished he felt Ashura's magic flare from all the way back at the castle, moments later Kurogane's scent flared in his nostrils.

"What do you want?" the blonde didn't bother to look over his shoulder. He didn't want to know what the expression on the ninjas face would be… and really he just didn't have the energy to deal with him right now. He focused his attentions instead on the flaming funeral piles in front of him.

"What's that smell?" Kurogane came to stand next to him, and by the muffled sound of his voice he was most likely covering his mouth and nose.

"People…" Fai could see Kurogane look at him out of his peripheral. If he was waiting for a 'Ha-ha just kidding.' He was sadly mistaken. "It's not so bad after a minute."

"What the fuck happened here?" no doubt Kurogane had seen war and was used to carnage, to a point at least. He was probably just now noticing the blood streaked walls in the village behind them. Fai didn't care to turn his head and find out however.

"Ashura-ou. Last night he paid them a visit."

Kurogane fell silent for a while and just watched Fai. "He just snapped? I thought you said he was better?"

"I—" the mage sighed. "Should have known better… this is my fault." The wind picked up and Kurogane had to cover his nose again.

The ninja really had no idea what to do so they both stood watching the fires burn and melt the snow and ice around them.

"You did this all yourself?" he said while taking a step closer to the mage.

Fai made and affirmative hum and silence fell between them again. Kurogane just continued to watch the mage who wasn't wearing his mask and trying to think of anything at all to say that might be of some condolence.

What could he say? _Sorry you had to take care of dead people all afternoon? _That would probably make it worse…

"Kurogane. Are you cold?" Fai finally turned form the bright flames to lock eyes with the ninja.

"yeah." Who wouldn't be? It was fucking blizzarding outside.

"Let me send you back to the castle—"

"I'm staying until you leave." He placed a hand on Fai's shoulder to emphasize his point.

The blonde didn't say anything else. They stayed until there was nothing but ash, and everything last flam had burnt itself out, and didn't say a word to each other. Even after they got back to the castle there were no words spoken between them.

Kurogane waited for Fai to get in the shower before he went to go find Ashura. He was going to find out exactly what the fuck had gone down last night.

0o0o0

It was late… and Fai wanted nothing more than to get some rest… he closed his bedroom door before Kurogane had a chance to fallow him in and went straight to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He didn't know how to handle this. He didn't understand how he could feel so many things at once… it was all so confusing…

Fai had never been so mad before in his life. Anger was not one of his usual emotions, the closet feeling to this was how Fai felt when Kurogane had gone and turned him into a monster… even then, it wasn't so much anger as it was the realization that the clone was going to use his magic to kill innocent people... regret and anger went together often.

Right now was different though. It had taken everything he had to walk away from Ashura. Never before in his entire life had he wanted to physically retaliate against someone.

How could he have lied about that! For havens sake he could have killed Kurogane! This whole journey was for absolutely nothing but helping to further the plans of that man… and Ashura-ou just let it happen!

It had hurt enough to know that the only reason the king had taken him in and been so kind to him was so that Fai could act as his executioner… but this? He didn't even have words to describe it. It hurt. Physically he could feel it…

Fai felt tears burn in his sole eye for the hundredth time that day. What would have happened if Ashura had never told him? If he had murdered the closet thing he had to a best friend only to find out that that man had lied all those years ago? That there was no way to bring his brother back?

Even with being so mad though, he wanted nothing more than to go to king and be showered in comforting words. He missed him. He had missed Ashura so much and now that he was finally back in Celes things were falling apart faster them he was ready for them to.

And then there was Kurogane… It wasn't too late. So did he really have any right to be so mad?

God this was so confusing…

Fai turned off the shower head and stepped onto the tile. He didn't bother drying off and just threw a robe on before crawling into bed and pulling the covers over his head.

It wasn't hard to fall asleep, staying asleep was another matter altogether… as soon as his consciousness started to slip the nightmares would start. He was never asleep for more than a fifteen minutes and it went on like that until morning.

Fai was wade awake wean he heard the light knock on the door, but he didn't answer. Not surprisingly the door was pushed open and someone came in. He knew it wasn't the king because he could sense his magic resting peacefully in the next room.

A few steps closer and Kurogane's scent hit his nose. He still didn't make a move to open his eyes or make any indication that he was awake, but that didn't deter the ninja. He sat on the side of the bed and sighed.

"Oi. I know you're up."

"hmm." The mage shifted and pulled the covers up to cover his face. "Go away…"

"Fai. Don't do this today." The blonde didn't say anything else. "I talked to your king yesterday. He told me what happened and—"

"You said you weren't going to do that… you said you would stay out of it." Fai knew how his voice sounded, but he just didn't care anymore.

"Look. I don't get what you're going through ok. I lost my mother and father and if it wasn't for Princess Tomoyo taking me in I don't know where I would be. That's why I fight so hard to protect her… If I had to go through with her what you are going through with your king… well, I wouldn't handle it as well as you are." Kurogane sighed again.

Fai curled his hands on the covers and peeked out. "What would you do if you were me…?"

"If someone had lied to me and told me I could bring my mother or father back… when I found out they were lying I would have slit their throats." It was the truth. There was no way in hell he could have stopped himself.

The mage nodded and pulled the covers back over his face.

"Do you… um… need anything…" a long silence fell between them. Kurogane was acutely aware of Fai's breathing, while the blonde could hear the ninja's heart beat clearly from this distance.

"I'm sorry… for the way I've been acting lately… I shouldn't have taken anything out on you."

That was the last thing Kurogane would have expected. Why the hell was Fai apologizing to him? "Uh… I brought you something to eat… since you went to bed without dinner."

Fai peeked out a little but further to see a tray of food settled in the ninja's lap. It was piled high with chocolate cupcakes, red velvet macrons, apple tartlets, and an assortments of other goodies that he was pretty sure he would never see Kurogane caught dead with.

Slowly he sat up letting the blanket pooling at his waist. "Thank you." Kurogane slowly shifted the tray so that it was next to Fai and watched him as he chose a cupcake and bit into it before looking down at the floor.

They both sat quietly for a while. They found themselves sitting silence a lot lately, but at least this was a comfortable silence.

0o0o0

**Feedback would be lovely**


End file.
